The New Year Bash
by Rainbowcastle
Summary: What happens when surprisingly, a New Year's get-together party helps in bringing two mages of different guilds close, like Lyon and Juvia? But, What happens when new teams are formed and new missions assigned? GrayXJuviaXLyon love triangle ensues.
1. Lyon's Dance

**A/N: My first ft fanfic...plz review otherwise I wud be let down. All this hard-work isn't for nothing...so ppl plz R&R it. Well, hope I gave my best in this story and this is gonna be a love triangle b/w gruvia and Lyon. so more the fun and more the excitement! And happy new year to all of you in advance. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>-<span>CHAPTER 1-<span>**

**—NEW YEAR BASH—**

At the new year's eve, everyone at Fairy Tail guild were having a get-together bash where the masters of various guilds, including the Fairy Tail guild had gathered. Everyone from various guilds had gathered from far and wide to celebrate and unite on this occasion of the year and begin afresh a new and eagerly-awaited year, but at the moment everyone could be seen forgetting all their worries and busy partying hard, as it was the end to an enormous and perfectly glorious year.

Everyone, as far as the eye went, were busy partying hard and enjoying the end of the season with pleasure. The four other guilds who were present at the party were: Blue Pegasus, Twilight Ogre, Lamia scale and Sabertooth. They were also enjoying the party with the others.

"Cheers," Nastu said as he clicked his glass with Lucy's and Happy's.

"This is to the end of this year and the start of a brilliant new year."

"Aye, sir!", Happy exclaimed as he spread his wings in the air.

"This year's been a lot lucky for us... hasn't it, Lucy?", Natsu asked as he gave her his toothy grin.

"Of course, sure leaves behind a lot of memories," Lucy said, as she blushed a little, looking at the moonlit night sky above studded with stars.

This moment was just her and Natsu's, _she thought_. She always loved being with him, no matter what. And after eight long years, she had felt a sudden surge of growing attraction for him.

Until she heard a sound prop up from behind—Loke—who was overly-dressed tonight with all the white tuxedo and black coat thing, was seemingly trying to grab her attention. "Hey Lucy, don't you think today...today is our night...just the two of us...in a lonely moonlit night," he said, leaning forward so as to kiss her but she leaped back before he could do anything.

"Ah...what are you doing?", she asked, clearly surprised and taken aback by his action.

"Nothing, I just thought you looked pretty cute tonight..." he answered, withdrawing himself and backing away a little from her.

"Thanks for the compliment and all but can you please leave now...?" Lucy demanded with crossed arms.

"Sure...bye Lucy, let's meet again on a moonlit night like this...the day when you're ready to be my princess..." he said and vanished.

"How did he vanish all of a sudden?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"He's your celestial spirit, know?" Happy answered her.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot that!" Lucy replied, almost sighing.

"Aww...poor Loke, don't you really think his feelings for you grew a lot more all along?" Happy started in his usual pampering voice.

"Stop it, Kitty-cat! You haven't even changed or grown either in these eight years too," Lucy managed, making a bad face at Happy.

"Oh, you're so lame, Lucy. At least, you're lucky Natsu hasn't realized your feelings for him yet, so, I'll keep it a secret for you, OK?" Happy claimed.

"Say what, Kitty-cat?" Lucy burst out in anger, as she chased the blue cat.

* * *

><p>While the others at the guild were enjoying a little game of what they called "trump cards" and some were drinking large barrels like Cana and Gajeel was already out on the enormous, rounded stage with his rockstar guitar and his usual super performance of "Shooby Dooby Bop". Natsu was like on the top of Gajeel in a second and they started fighting in no time.<p>

Lisanna, Levy and Wendy were already on the dance floor singing and dancing. Surprisingly, a new couple had emerged in Fairy Tail...it seemed. Mirajane and Freed Justine were dancing hand in hand with each other around the center of the dance floor, in perfect oblivion to their surroundings. Alzack and Bisca were also visible dancing very comfortably with each other, doing twirls and many other sweet moves on the dance floor.

While Erza was sitting on a high-legged chair, enjoying watching the others and had a nice little glass of champagne to accompany her. Although, even now she preferred her armor over her other outfits, she looked beautiful and amazing in her armor, nevertheless. It was for the boys from the Blue Pegasus to join the fun as they saw Erza sitting alone, sipping the champagne all by herself. Hibiki offered a bright and a shining golden chair for her to be seated and was offering curtsies before she could refuse.

"Ah...your beauty Ma'am...its just unnatural and electrifying and so touching...O Great Erza..." Hibiki spoke in his flirtatious tone.

"Would you like a strawberry cake?" Hibiki asked. "Or a juice perhaps, the champagne wouldn't be enough to quench your thirst?"

"Oh, I am feeling so touched, right now." Erza managed, sarcastically. "Hey, wait a sec...is that Ichiya guy around or something?" she asked suddenly nervous.

"No..he is off on a vacation and won't be around until the New Year's gone." Hibiki answered.

"Phew..." Erza heaved a sigh of relief, when she heard that. That "parfum guy" or in other words...the troublemaker was enough to disrupt the mood of the party. She was utterly glad that he did not come to join the party.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to ask where's the other boy who was with you...I mean the "_tanned one_"...right?" she asked, noticing that there were only two of them, Hibiki and Eve.

"Oh, you must mean, Ren, take a look over there, Erza," Hibiki said, pointing to the direction of the dance floor. Ren was there dancing with the most beautiful woman, if its "_that_" you could call her, it was Sherry Blendi, both linked arm in arm, slow dancing with each other. They seemed to be very comfortable in each other's arms.

"Oh, I didn't figure out that your guildmate was kinda dating...hehe," she said with a nervous smile. But, instead in her mind she cursed him... for being such a womanizer. If he would have been in her own guild, she would have thrashed him into pieces by now, for flirting with woman in such a way.

"By the way, do they know each other?" Erza asked with a little suspicion that was beginning to form in her mind.

"Well, I think so, they were kind of already close to each other... you know, they both do complement each other well," Hibiki stated.

"And why does it matter to you when you can have both of us for the new year dinner tonight, Erza...O Great Erza..." Eve said, bowing to her.

"...Eh?" Erza sweatdropped. "Sure, I do hope you guys are both prepared to... get yourselves down into my big, fat stomach, aren't you?" she offered them a nervous smile.

"It'll be a great honor for us to get ourselves down to your big stomach...," and they both bowed, leaving Erza in utter confusion and bafflement.

"These two are sure funny..." Erza said to herself.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the other members of the Lamia Scale were looking suspiciously at the dance floor from their table. "Hey, seriously, since when did these two start seeing each other?" Yuka asked eyeing the couple suspiciously.<p>

"Oh, I am not sure about that, what's your opinion about this... Lyon?" Toby asked, seeing that Lyon had both his arms on the table his finger crosslinked in the air, thinking hard about something with his eyes closed. He opened them quickly and answered, "I really don't care. I don't give a damn to whether they are dating or are just friends..." he said nonchalantly, waving one of his hand as if to dismiss the conversation that they were having.

"Hey, what happened to you Lyon, you haven't talked to us a bit after we came here? Is it that you're jealous?", Yuka asked him in a cold tone.

"What? Oh no, didn't I tell you before...I don't give a damn to those two guys...I was just thinking about something..that's all...you know," Lyon said, returning back to his trance.

"What were you thinking Lyon, tell us about it," Toby said. Suddenly, Lyon grew nervous and started muttering something under his breath. His hands were almost clammy by sweating now, he wanted to avoid the subject in the front of his guildmates but he thought they should know about it, at least.

"Well...you see, guys, its just...something like this...well...its about," Lyon started, sweating profusely but at last, trailed off speaking to himself more.

"Lyon, just get it out or else..." Yuka said threateningly.

"Well, what if I don't tell you..." Lyon trailed off.

Yuka got off his chair in rage and was about to punch him on the face but was held back by Toby.

"Shut up, and tell us what's the matter, man?" Yuka demanded, as he finally took his seat back on his chair.

"Yeah, tell us, Lyon..." Toby insisted.

"Oh, its just...well, it so happens that...that I-I'm...waiting for someone." Lyon said, feeling self-conscious for the first time. "Someone special."

"Someone... special? Who's that?" Yuka asked, surprised.

Toby had the same eager expression in his eyes to find out about who was he talking about.

"Well..." Lyon gulped. "Its a g-girl...who also happens to be my f-first crush...she's beautiful and my first love...well, I am waiting for her to arrive. I want to see her badly enough. We've met only once last year...and she was pretty and I want to meet her badly again. This is my greatest chance." he concluded.

"What...Lyon in love?" Yuka said airily. "Why hadn't you told us earlier about this?"

"Because...I wanted to keep it a secret...to myself..." Lyon answered quite honestly.

Toby said, "Wow! Why didn't you tell us this earlier, Lyon...sure that Sherry will be hell jealous...who is that woman anyways?"

"Well, if I would've told you...you guys would've teased me for a whole year about that...so, I didn't tell you and that woman is from the Fairy Tail Guild and her name is.. Juvia."

"Oh, Juvia. You mean the water mage." Yuka said, forming an answer.

"Huh? You know her?" Lyon asked in surprise.

"Well, yeah, I've heard of her, alright!" Yuka said. "As much as I have heard of the Phantom lord."

"Oh! You knew her identity all along, and yet you didn't tell me...Yuka. That's very bad of you to not tell me," Lyon said disdainfully.

"Oh, come on, you didn't ever mention her to us!" Yuka said, shrugging. "Why should we have bothered you with that?"

"You knew too, Toby?" Lyon asked him.

"No, I have no idea about this woman or whatever he is talking about."

"Oh, great, where the heck is she? Yuka can you spot her anywhere here?" Lyon asked impatiently.

"Nopes...no trace of her," Yuka said, after looking around.

* * *

><p>Gray had appeared very late, yawning at the party. He was busy the whole day as he had to take care of Juvia, who was a bit sick in her apartment due a silly cold she caught during the winter. But, now she appeared quite well as she walked alongside Gray to the party.<p>

"Hey Juvia," Everyone greeted her as they saw her. "Is your cold alright?"

"Oh yeah, now its fine, thank you Wakaba," Juvia said, waving at him.

"It means Gray tended you well, Juvia," everyone hooted for her.

"Yeah, Juvia here is very lucky to have Gray-sama tend to her and now that she is alright, she will join the party with all of you," Juvia smiled.

Everyone cheered. Lyon looked around to see his rival Gray, who was perverted as usual, as he wore nothing today except his pants, he wasn't much surprised, and to his extreme surprise and horror, walking alongside with him was his beauty—

***WOW***

His eyes started to fill with hearts and bubbles surrounded him as he saw his ultimate dream girl float **(float*)** past him with his rival Gray. He was astounded by her beauty; as she was today, despite having a cold, looked stunning and gorgeous in her flawless blue and backless gown, flowing magnificently down to her knees, having the brightest gold necklace adorned across her chest, which bore the symbol of her guild.

All he wanted to do today was to ask her for a new year eve dance. And after that it may be possible for her to get infatuated by his charms and fall in love with him. But, did he had the nerve to ask her?, he thought to himself. Rubbish. Of course, he had but he was afraid that she might turn him down. But he had to ask her; he won't know unless he tried, before anyone else would go up to her and ask her first.

He had to pull himself together and ask her , before its too late. He nervously tried to smoothen his hair, before he went up to Juvia, who was now sitting on a high legged stool on the counter with her beloved Gray-sama and was talking to him.

He didn't mind Gray, so he went up to her and asked- "Juvia, can I have this dance with you tonight?", and held out his hands to her.

Gray fell out of his chair when he heard Lyon speaking to her like this.

"Wow, I seriously didn't know you believed in such crap!" he commented.

"Shut up, Gray Fullbuster, you don't have to be such a drag," Lyon answered back coolly.

"Juvia will be glad to, but say again, what is your name?"

"Oh...did you completely forget me? We only met last year remember, I am Lyon from Lamia Scale!"

"No need to tell, Juvia. She remembers but not your name," Juvia said. "Its an honor to meet you, Lyon and of all people you're supposed to be Gray-sama's rival , aren't you?" she smiled at him.

"Oh well, yes, in a way, but Gray and I both have a deep bond from childhood. I guess nobody told you that," Lyon said.

"Oh well, Juvia considers it a pride to be asked to dance by Gray-sama's biggest childhood rival like you," Juvia stated.

"Man, she's gotta be crazy!" Gray blurted out.

"Yeah, kind of, " Lyon commented at her weird reaction.

"So, Lyon, let's go and hit the dance floor!" Juvia said as she got off her stool and extended her hand to Lyon.

Lyon grabbed it and blushed a little at her sentence. "Yeah, Let's go."

He was happy that she had readily accepted his offer to dance, despite not remembering his name at first. But now, glad that she knew his name , he went with her to the dance floor, which was starting to fill in by now, so that they were barely visible among all of the couples on the dance floor.

Slow music started to play. He held both of her hands in his ans they started swirling around the dance floor in rhythm with the music.

"You dance well, Lyon-san. Juvia has to say...she is greatly impressed by that," Juvia said as she held onto his arms tighter.

"Thanks for the compliment, Juvia," Lyon replied modestly. "You know you are very beautiful...Juvia."

"Thanks for yours too, Lyon-san," Juvia who hugged him for the first time throughout the dance. "Let's just continue this bliss...all through the night," she said as she hugged him tighter.

_Wonderful, does she like me? thought Lyon inside his head. _Lyon asked her after a moment who did she really wanted to dance with the whole night.

"Well, Juvia actually wanted...to dance with Gray-sama, you know. But since, he would've rejected my offer anyways, so she didn't ask him. And to be dancing with someone like you, Lyon, Juvia considers it a honor," she said.

"Oh really, of all people...Gray," Lyon said.

_Then reality hit him. Oh, she is in love with Gray, his rival, all along._

"Oh, yes, because Juvia is in love with Gray-sama and she didn't confess it to him yet," she said, making the hug more and more tighter. "But Juvia is sure, he knows," Juvia said calmly.

Lyon stood there in shock for a moment after learning that she loved Gray more than him and she yearned for Gray more than him. He almost stopped dancing for a moment, making Juvia to stop and look at him. "What is it, Lyon-san?"

"Oh nothing, let's continue dancing," Lyon said as he searched for Gray from the dance-floor and saw him pick a fight with a bunch of guys from Fairy tail.

Then, he experienced a feeling course through him, a feeling that had nothing to do with his gut or his childhood rivalry with Gray.

_Gray, you're certainly my rival. You're my rival in love._

He thought inside his head as he continued to dance with Juvia.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN_: To find out what happens next, stay tuned to read the next chapter. Haha, in the end Lyon just said it like Juvia says _"You're my rival in love". _Can you spot the similarities between the two? Haha, I really hope that leads them to a good relationship in the near future. Please review! :)**


	2. Dares and Punishment!

As Lyon and Juvia danced away together the whole night, Gray sat at the table watching them with a foggy expression in his eyes.

"What are you staring so intently at Gray? And is your fight with Elfman already over?" Mirajane asked from the counter, as she cleaned the dishes.

"Hey, wait….when were you back?" Gray asked.

"Oh, just now, want a drink?" Mirajane offered, as she continued to rub the dishes with the cloth.

"No, thanks. Just had one now." Gray said and went back to staring Juvia and Lyon having a nice time together.

"Hey Mirajane, what do you think about Lyon and Juvia dancing together?", Gray asked her uncertainly.

"Awww…don't they look cute together, Gray?" Mirajane sang.

"Whaaaa-t? Really, well I didn't exactly think so," Gray managed, looking a bit sulky.

"Oh, it looks like something's…or someone's burning…am I right…..dear Gray?" Mirajane said. "Hmm…maybe its just that you're jealous."

"No way, talk sense , Mira. I'm not a bit jealous," he said, turning his head away. Mirajane just merely smiled at his inconsiderate reaction. "Don't think I'll be jealous with whatever Lyon does."

"Oh, you two were best friends before, nah?" Mirajane asked with her sweetest motherly smile, stretching across her face.

"Oh no! We were rivals and still are…" Gray replied, shell-shocked at her weird thinking.

"But, you know each other very well…" Mira smiled.

"Hmm.." he resumed staring at the couple from the table on the counter. He was unsure whether he liked what he saw or not, nevertheless, he put that thought aside from his mind.

After awhile, Makarov's clear voice broke through every sound and chatter in the guild.

"Welcome to all who have gathered here on this auspicious occasion of New Year eve. Its certainly grand that the new year will bring us new lives, opportunities and hopes. I just hope you are enjoying yourselves right now and will be glad to hear a brilliant news that I have brought for you all. Now, before you lose yourselves in the ambience of this new year festivity...I'd love to tell that the guilds that've joined us in the party have the honor to stay with us for a week after New Year at our guild. Make yourselves at home. You also have the chance to do jobs and go on missions with us. And until that point, there is no Fairy Tail Guild. There are only the guilds with whom we have to join forces and work together as friends. So, are you all ready for this?" he asked with a friendly grin, his voice pleasant as usual.

There was silence at the guild for a moment but then everyone turned outrageous at the news, which was shortly followed by a curse of 'booing' and swears from the members of the Fairy tail and a couple of moans and grumbles and numerous whispers from the other guilds.

"Oh, it looks like nobody is glad with the news and disagree to join forces. Anyway, this is a decision that will not be overlooked by any of the guild master in any case. What is said is said. So, we will begin by forming new teams now. Come on, hands up on who wants to form a new team?" Makarov asked, yet smiling.

Everybody stood in stunned silence as they heard about the formation of new teams. Again, after a while a string of boos and protests filled the guild.

"Hey, this is not right!" Alzack protested.

"Well, looks like you all disagree with has been decided. Well, is this how you treat all the other guild members gathered here? Always remember kids, that we Fairy tail— are wizards with large hearts and we always provide warmth and hospitality to those who seek it or even not seek it. Only that I want you people to bear in mind. That's it. Now, can we move forward and decide the teams," Makarov said, clearing his throat.

"That old man doesn't talk any sense at all. He's nuts," Alzack murmured.

"Shut up," Elfmann said.

"Oh yeah, we will decide who all are to be in which team and who must be the leader of that team," Makarov announced to everybody in the guild.

"No!" came another row of protests.

"Ok, despite your disagreement and protests, I will be glad to announce the name of the teams right now and the name of their leaders."

Everybody waited in silence this time.

"So, the first team is— Gajeel, Levy and Wendy. And their leader is Gajeel."

"Humph." was heard from the Iron Dragon slayer.

"The second team is— Natsu, Lucy and Hibiki. Team Natsu— leader is Natsu."

"Yay! I get to be the leader," Natsu exclaimed as he punched his fists in the air.

"The third team is Gray, Juvia and Lyon. And their leader would be Gray— Team Gray."

"Me with him." Gray thought in his head.

"The fourth is Lisanna, Mira and Elfman. Team Lisanna."

"The fifth team—Team Sherry— Sherry, Eve and Ren."

"The sixth—Team Erza—Erza, Yuka and Toby..." and so it went on.

* * *

><p>"Oh no, now, its me, Lyon and Juvia together on missions. No way!", Gray said, as he sat flabbergasted at his table.<p>

"You sure freaked out, Gray," Mirajane said. "It should be fun."

"Anyway, you got your brother and sister, so that shouldn't be much of a problem for you," Gray pointed out.

"Yeah, that shouldn't," Mirajane told him. "I know. But, Natsu got Lucy as usual and there's a new one , Hibiki, it shouldn't be much of a problem for them either."

"Yeah, that fire-breath got a better team than I. But, its not like I care. I'd do well with Juvia on my team, she's a powerful mage." Gray said.

"I'm glad you finally admitted it." Mirajane said to him mockingly, giving him the very smile he dreaded.

"Oh, you can think whatever you please," Gray answered her nonchalantly.

"Oh, Juvia is so excited to be working alongside Gray-sama and Lyon-san, the two childhood rivals!" she squealed excitedly.

"Oh sure, but don't go on crazy about us." Lyon answered with a sweatdrop.

* * *

><p>—Next Day At Fairy Tail—<p>

"Happy New Year everyone!", Mira shrieked as she stood at the center of the guild holding a mike with all the members of Fairy Tail and the other guilds gathered around her.

"What is it Mira, are you going to sing a song for us?" came a chorus of voices from the Fairy Tail guild.

"No. But even better," Mirajane replied. "Take a short look at the request board all of you."

"Hey, why is it covered in a massive cloth?" asked many voices at once.

"Oh, its before you start ogling at the request board at New year, we will play a little game and then unclothe the request board. So, are you all ready for this game?", Mirajane asked sweetly.

"What game, sis?" came Elfmann's booming voice.

"Oh, its called the truth and dare game. But, I made a slight change in that game. There will be only dares this time and those who do not perform the dares, will not be allowed to go on a mission and will be stopped by Erza. Thank you for assisting me Erza, this is truly gonna be fun!", Mirajane squealed with her hands in the air.

"Ok, so first, I'll pick out two names form this letter box, and whoever will be chosen first—will have to perform the dare and whoever is chosen second will have to dare the first person," Mirajane smiled and picked out a name slip from the box.

"Ok...so, first is Gajeel!", she said.

Everybody cheered at his name. "Go, Gajeel!"

Mirajane giggled and picked out the second name slip. "And the name of the darer is—Lucy."

"Yeah...Lucy, give him a dare that he won't ever forget in his entire life!", Natsu yelled to her as he banged on the table.

"A-hha..." Lucy smirked evilly. "So I got Gajeel, huh..."

"Hmm...Gajeel, I dare you to go and give Levy Mcgarden a peck on the cheek," Lucy dared him.

"Whaaaaaat?" Natsu yelled in disappointment, this is not what he had expected.

"Ok...fine, I'll do it." Gajeel said, and went over to Levy who had looked up from her book and suddenly frozen at Lucy's dare.

"Alive...?", Gajeel asked a galvanized Levy. "I am going to kiss you."

"What no...you don't," Levy backed away from him, slamming her book on his face.

Everybody fell from laughter, as they saw Gajeel's pathetic face when he was hit. "Stop it; Levy. Don't you wanna go on missions, huh?" Gajeel asked her crossly.

"Okay..." she said as she tilted her face away form him. "Do it fast...!"

Then he leaned in to give a small peck on her cheek. Levy blushed from the impact of his kiss; though it was short and lasted just a second. She felt a chill pass down her spine and dared not to open her eyes.

"There you go; Lucy. I'd have given you a bad dare if I were you," Gajeel boasted heavily.

"Oh, shut up, you loser. Its kind of you not to make Levy faint!" Lucy snapped back.

* * *

><p>"May I have your attention please, I am going to choose the next person...so please be ready," Mirajane's voice rang through the mike.<p>

"Next is Natsu...and his darer is—Wendy."

"Tell Happy that... you're Gray's best friend!", Wendy said.

"Whaaat? Tell Happy that Ice head...is my "best friend"...am nuts..." Natsu said out of control, as he spewed fire on everything he could find.

"Hey, watch it; Natsu." Gray warned him. "Natsu," Erza gave him a warning glare.

"Okay, hey Happy, you know what...me and Gray just made up and we're good friends now...no, I mean we're totally best chumps now," Natsu said.

"You know like...'best buddies' for life!"

Gray was flabbergasted to Natsu, his rival, speaking about him like that. He would have laughed off such a prospect, but Natsu said it with so much intensity that it made him gape at him in wonder but at the same time, a large fist forming at his side.

"I can't believe what I am hearing, Natsu. Maybe you're joking," Happy said.

"No, I ain't joking. We are really best friends now, Happy!" Natsu replied with a huge grin, only to be broken by Gray who had punched him at the same time.

"Enough is enough, Natsu." Gray muttered.

"Oh, so you wanna go, bastard?", Natsu said, climbing up.

"You're going to hell, Natsu..." Gray said.

"Hey, you two, wanna fight?", Erza declared.

"No, Erza, we're best friends now..." they both said with nervous looks. They both put an arm around each other's shoulders and started grinning like idiots. "See..."

Everyone laughed their bellies off, at the hilarious sight.

* * *

><p>"Ok, so I am going to take out the names of the third couple, that happens to be Juvia, oh and her darer is—Lyon."<p>

Lyon strained his ears in shock. Had he heard his name right? He had to dare Juvia. Ok, now was his chance , he thought.

"Juvia—I dare you to kiss me on the cheek." Lyon said, half-smirking to himself.

"What?" came a bedlam of stunned voices. "Look, he's so bold!" came a cluster of sounds from one end and, "Yeah, asking Juvia to kiss himself?" from the other end.

"No, Lyon-sama. Don't do it!" Sherry had shrieked at once. "Stop. You cannot be doing this to me."

But, Lyon hadn't paid any attention to her. Juvia was unable to move from her place after hearing this. She was extremely embarrassed.

"Come on, Juvia. Do it," Lyon insisted.

"But..." Juvia trailed off. "Lyon-san..."

"Don't you want to go on jobs?" Lyon asked her tentatively. "Then just do it..."

"Well, Juvia is not worried about that..she's just embarrassed to do that in front of everybody and she's also nervous what Gray-sama would think of her if she kissed you Lyon-san..."

Gray , who was watching all this with a distaste, suddenly knocked out of his trance at the mention of his name.

"Juvia, do whatever you want with that jerk...but please don't mind me, okay?" Gray said in a reassuring tone. _That jerk, he thought. He just wants to take advantage of her and seduce her. I have to stop him, some way or the other._

"Okay...Gray-sama I'll do it." Juvia answered, blushing.

Juvia went to where Lyon stood, grinning all to himself and when she reached him, she slowly took his face in her hands and leaned in closer to give him the kiss on his cheek.

"What the fuck; No. I have to stop him now."

Her lips drifted an inch closer as he thought this and he knew only a second; or he is late.

"Ice Make: Barrier!" he roared, before her lips touched him.

"Hey, what the heck is your problem...you idiot?" Lyon yelled in fury.

"Just stop kissing her...she's innocent and I won't let you seduce her that way, okay?"

* * *

><p><em>Shit, he destroyed everything. Everything of my plan, Lyon thought.<em>

"You deep shit...I'll get you for this!" Lyon bellowed. "Ice Make: Eagle!"

"Stop it, Lyon. I just saved her!" Gray barked as he fought back.

"You'll pay for this, Gray, you bastard. Ice make: Lance."

"Hey; let's join in the fight," Natsu suggested. "Yeah!" all the men growled. "Stop it; my guild." Makarov cried.

"Chill down you guys," Mirajane said through the mike in her sweet, melodic voice. "It was just a friendly game."

"That means, Juvia will be allowed to go to missions like everyone?" Juvia asked, anxious.

"Of course," Mirajane said. "You will be."

"Wait." Erza roared through the guild. "You forgot about the punishment you have to go through if you didn't perform the dare."

"Oh, just excuse her Erza-san, will you?" Mirajane said sympathetically.

"No way! Nobody will be excused." Erza said, crossing her arms.

"Juvia is ready to accept any punishment that Erza-san gives her," she said apologetically. "Juvia is well aware that she didn't perform her dare... and she is also not willing to run away from her punishment. "

"Good. Since, Gray is the one...who has caused us much damage today, even more than needed. He will also have to suffer punishment with you. So, my punishment for you Juvia is that you propose Gray for a... new year dance," Erza said smiling devilishly.

_Oh, this was another one of their made-up plans to get them together, she thought. But, good...she had to only ask her Gray-sama for a dance...a dance...Yes, she giggled inside._

"Hey, Gray-sama..?" she managed to work her way through the men who were fighting.

"Whats up, Juvia?" Gray said, kicking Natsu into the air. "You have to wait... cause the fight's still not over."

"Wait. Erza-san gave us both a punishment." Juvia responded.

"What...punishment?" Gray said, still into the fight.

"Gray-sama...will y-you...p-please dance with me...a new year dance...please?" Juvia stammered.

"What...a dance?" asked Gray, coming to his senses. Everybody had now stopped fighting and were now waiting with bated breath to hear Gray's answer.

"Wow...man, she proposed you," Macao said, grinning form ear to ear.

"Stop it, you...what... wait-t...how can I dance with you?" Gray said in internal comprehension.

"Any objection, Gray?" Erza said, pointing her sword towards his neck.

"No," Gray said, sweat dropping. "Erza."

"Good. Then, proceed." she said, withdrawing her sword.

"Gray-sama..." Juvia started but was instantly cut off by Gray saying, "Ok, Ok, Juvia I will. There's no point denying it!"

Juvia blushed. Gray offered her his hand which she was glad enough to take, and both proceeded towards the center of the stage.

"Please welcome on stage: the newest and the most sizzling pair of Fairy Tail: Gruvia," Mirajane announced. "To present the new year dance!"

Everybody shouted their best as the two came on stage.

"We're not a couple yet, Mira!", Gray reminded her. "Oh, not to worry, cause you'll become one soon enough." she responded.

"She's damn crazy about couples...you know, Mira," Gray said to Juvia. "So, let's dance...shall we?"

She blushed; hanging onto his chest and did nothing but nodded.

"What the heck...I dare her to kiss me... and he gets to dance with her...what a shit!" Lyon said, hands on his head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hehe, I'm evil! Every time, I think Lyon and Juvia can make up...Gray gets in between. I so love Gruvia and can't ignore it...so, sorry if there are some Lyon X Juvia shippers there, but I can't just leave out Gray! **

**One more last thing I wanna say: please review this if you have read it; and secondly Gruvia forever! **


	3. Arriving At The Manor House

"So, since the dance is over...its time for us to unclothe today's request board," Mirajane said as the Gray and Juvia descended the stage. Everyone cheered and howled at that.

"Juvia truly enjoyed it, Gray-sama..."

"No thanks, I did too," Gray said, running a hand through his jet-black hair and smiling at her.

As Gray passed Lyon's grimacing face, he gave him a smirk of victory. _Yes!, _he had his revenge on Lyon, now that he danced with Juvia.

Everybody was now busy gazing at the request board. By now, most of the jobs had been taken. Only two or three requests remained on the board. Lucy had been staring intently at one of the request for a while until she suddenly glowed up at the price it offered. 2 million jewels.

"Perfect!" Lucy shouted. "Hey Natsu, come check this out...if we're able to handle a museum for a day, we get paid 2 million...that's more than one year of my rent..."

"Gray-sama, why don't we go and look for a job too?" Juvia asked sincerely. "There are not many requests left, too."

"You go...and tell me and Lyon about it...if you get one!"

"Okay...Gray-sama..I will..."

Juvia went over to look on the board, just when Mirajane called her name. "Hey Juvia; I have the perfect request for you guys, just read it."

Juvia stared at the piece of paper that Mirajane had handed her and began to read as she gestured Gray and Lyon to join her.

"Hey; what's this?" Both of them asked at once.

"Stop copying me, you bastard!" both of them growled at each other.

"Look here, Juvia thinks..she finds it very interesting..."

"Huh?" Both of them peered at the request. The caption read something like this—

"REQUEST FOR A MARRIED COUPLE AND A MAID ALONG WITH THEM. THE MAID SHOULD BE GOOD IN CULINARY SKILLS, GOOD TO BABIES, HOUSECLEANING JOBS...THE MARRIED COUPLE SHOULD BE A MAN AND A WOMAN! PLEASE ARRIVE EARLY AT MANOR HOUSE, MAGNOLIA CITY. REWARD: 3 MILLION JEWELS."

"Well, that may seem to be hard request for you guys, but it pays high enough." Mirajane told the three, who stood gazing at the request in confusion.

"Juvia seems to like it..." Juvia said, smiling. "Let's go on this job."

"But nobody here is married, Mirajane!" Gray complained.

"Oh, you only need to act as one, then. Just decide it yourselves who'll be the married couples."

"WHAT THE HELL-?" Gray began.

"Wait the hell, Gray. I won't disappoint Juvia at all, if she says she wants to go on that job..then its done," Lyon said. "Now, its your choice, you wanna join us or not?"

"Yes, of course...but I won't let Juvia be the maid and we can't be a married couple either, its insane!" Gray snapped back.

"Then you be the maid; and I and Juvia can be married couple!", Lyon said, enjoying himself now.

"Whaaaa-t?" Gray said with a huge jawdrop. "You bastard, you intend to make me the maid and steal all the glory all by yourself?"

"Of course," Lyon sneered. "Yes!"

"No, that's never gonna happen," Gray said, revealing all his teeth.

"Why don't you be the maid... and I and Juvia will be the couple..." he said, butting heads with Lyon.

"No, because I intend to be her husband..." Lyon said. "Stay back.."

"No, I won't!" Gray yelled.

"Hey guys, why don't we decide peacefully... Juvia's got a brilliant idea..." Juvia said, sweatdropping.

"What?" They both asked. "Why don't we decide by tossing the coin?" she recommended.

"That's a superb idea, Juvia!" Gray said.

"Hmm...but we don't have any..." Lyon said but was cut off by Juvia.

"Oh, Juvia has a coin to offer..." Juvia said, as she retrieved a tiny, silver coin from her pockets and held out for them to see.

***Grin***

"Hehe, let's do it," they both said as they snatched the coin out of Juvia's hands, leaving her in a daze.

"I choose heads Gray," Lyon said. "Afraid to lose?"

"Oh, so mine is tails then..and other answer is no, I'm not." Gray snapped back.

They tossed the coin in the air, until it came up to the ground and showed the result.

HEADS.

BLOODY HELL, GRAY THOUGHT.

Lyon grinned his most mischievous grin, as he saw what the coin showed. "So, ready to be the maid?"

"Shut up, you bastard," Gray said, pouncing over him. "You filthy, cheating scum..."

"Come on, Gray. You know I didn't cheat. Tell him that, Juvia."

"Oh yeah, please calm down Gray-sama... Juvia believes in what he says..." she pleaded.

"Your butt is saved today," Gray said, leaving his shirt. "All due to Juvia."

"Although, you cannot save yourself today...I'm terribly afraid about that," Lyon told him. "You have to be the maid whatsoever."

Gray grimaced in defeat. _Hell, he gave himself away so easily to defeat. He couldn't believe this._

"So, Juvia dear..I am your husband now and he is our servant..." Lyon announced in victory.

"Whatever, you bastard!" Gray barked. "How long does it take you to say that? Don't forget that its not team Lyon...its team Gray and as long as I am the leader you have to listen to me."

"Fine, as long as there is no compromising on who'll be the maid," Lyon replied airily.

"What the fuck, you jerk?" Gray lamented.

"Gray-sama...chill down, its just a matter of one day," Juvia said trying to calm him.

* * *

><p>It was not long before Gray stood before the two of them, shaking in embarrassment, clad in a typical housemaid's attire, with his hair tied strenuously into two short black ponytails on the either side of his head. Lyon could barely hold back the traces of laughter that were creeping up his face now that he saw Gray dressed as a girl before them, while all Juvia did was; she stared at him in wonder.<p>

"Juvia wonders...who gave you that makeover, Gray-sama?"

"It was Mirajane.." Gray trembled. "She did it!"

"Oh, Juvia sees...but don't you think Mirajane its a little too embarrassing...the way you made him look right now?"

"No...its not," Mirajane said. "I think its wonderful!"

"Its nice that now just, there are the three of us left at the guild..." Juvia said, quite relived that nobody was present to see her Gray-sama in such an unsettling state.

"Yeah, so lets head to that house in Magnolia Town right away, come Juvia dear and please make sure that you follow us on our way maid..." Lyon said, grabbing Juvia by the waist and walking her towards the entrance of the guild.

"What the fuck..you two?" Gray bellowed. "Don't you dare give me orders and call me a 'blasted maid'...alright?"

"Gray...you'd better follow them before they're out of sight," Mirajane told him.

"Gah! Wait up you two.." Gray said as he tried to catch up with them, managing running on his craggy boots.

"We don't need to wait for maids.." Lyon said callously as he sprinted up ahead.

"Maid-sama...you'd do better to hurry up," Juvia called behind her back.

"What you too...Juvia?" Gray asked in a tone of disbelief and groaned, hearing Juvia calling him "a Maid-sama".

They soon reached a big, large house, which had a big roof and a beautifully tended garden with all sorts of sweet-smelling flowers in bloom and an equally well-kept and groomed lawn and a cascading water fountain in the center.

"Wow, Juvia didn't imagine to be in such a wonderful place," Juvia said, glancing around dreamily.

"Neither.. I!" Lyon agreed to her.

"Neither did I!" Gray said.

"Who cares!" Lyon said, walking away. "Nobody asked for your opinion anyways..pathetic maid," he said and proceeded to knock the door as he mounted the front steps.

Gray was left as white as a sheet, hugely jaw-dropping at Lyon's comment that he was regardless as a maid.

"Lyon-sama, don't be so harsh on our maid-sama..." Juvia requested him. "Juvia doubts if he actually deserves this..."

"Wait...what did she just call him?" Gray asked with a huge pearly sweat drop to no one in particular. "-sama?"

"Wait—what a transition..?" he felt, gaping and half-laughing to himself.

Lyon knocked on the door thrice before it opened to reveal a couple on the door, who answered it.

"Oh hello and welcome! Come inside and we'll be glad to discuss your duties here and also your expected reward," they said, as they held the door wide enough for them to enter.

"Good." Lyon murmured as he stepped inside the house and the other two entered after him.

"So are you two really married?" the mysterious couple asked gazing intently at both Lyon and Juvia.

"Yeah...yeah...we're really married...any problem with that?" Lyon asked hugging Juvia by her waist.

"Oh no, we just had to ask...so if you're really married then why don't you show us your marriage certificate?" the man asked Lyon suspiciously.

Lyon just simply flinched at the man's words. It was Juvia who tried to cover for him.

"Ah...we didn't know we had to bring that with us...since there was no mention of it in the request."

"Haha, we were just joking earlier for your information," the man said with a chuckle.

Both Lyon and Juvia heaved a huge sigh of relief at his sentence.

"Wait a minute, is that your maid? Hmm...she sure seems a bit weird for a housemaid, doesn't she?" said the man as he gazed at Gray, from top to bottom who stood shaking with unease.

"Who are you calling weird, Mr.?" Gray let out in a squeaky voice.

"Is that her own voice? It seems to be too deep for a woman..." the mistress of the house wondered aloud.

"Oh come on, its her own. Believe it or not." Lyon said, freezing Gray's ass from behind and later shooting him with a warning glare.

"Ok. Its done..she's a maid. Now, lets go. Please take care of the house while we're out, but before we leave we need you to meet our wonderful little children."

Just then two little boys, who looked like they were in their pre-teens came sprinting out from the kitchen. The first boy was a well-kept blonde and a little taller the other boy while the other one was short, who had unkempt black hair.

"Hello." both blurted out in unison.

"This here is our boy Daniel...we call him Dan in short," the woman said pointing towards the blonde one. "And this is Jacob...who we call Jake in short," she continued turning her finger towards the black-haired boy.

"Oh well, how cute," Lyon said, ruffling the Jacob's hair, who gritted his teeth in disgust.

"Well, to be honest...their cousin has also arrived recently and is staying at our house. We'd also like you to meet her...oh, where is she now?" he said looking around. "Seen her around, did ya, boys?"

"Nopes," they said together. "I think she went off to take her bath again." Daniel said after a while.

"Oh, since she's not here...boys, you'd do well to introduce her to these guys. Ok, now we're off. See ya later in the night." the man said and they left the house together.

"Bye," Lyon and Juvia waved after them from the entrance, and then closed the door.

All this while, the two curious boys had been staring at Gray's maid outfit with deep inquisitive interest. "She doesn't look like a maid to us at all..."

"Wait stop being suspicious...she's a maid after all." Juvia spread her hands trying to calm them.

"Wait...and you look familiar too?" both said synchronously. "Where have we seen you?"

"Oh, so I look familiar to you, eh?" Juvia said, watching them.

"Yeah...pretty familiar," they replied together. "Dont tell me. You're—" they both gulped.

"Juvia Lockser!" both exclaimed in unison.

"Oh yeah...but how did you know about Juvia?" she asked surprised, but happy.

"You stood third in the Miss Fairy Tail contest, isn't that right?" they both said with sparkling eyes.

"Oh that...that was futile and pathetic...no result in Juvia's favor!" Juvia replied, as she thought about Lucy overtaking her as the runner-up at the second position.

"Oh no; but we voted for you." they both said kneeling down. "Our only dream is you...to be with you forever, the ultimate Juvia Lockser!"

"Whaaaaaa-t?" Gray guffawed in shock. "Not this annoying crap again!"

"What with you maid...wanna see us fight?" they both grumbled at Gray.

"You can't have her...because she's already mine." Lyon said, putting an arm around Juvia's shoulders.

"Oh yeah, so who are you? And are you two really married and stuff?" they both asked.

"Nopes...we were just acting like a married couple." Lyon said. "And for my introduction...I'm Lyon Bastia, who belongs to the very well-known Lamia-Scale guild."

"What..but we haven't seen or heard of your guild...?"

"Awwwggghh..." Lyon pouted, sweat dropping. Gray smirked. "There you have it, bastard." he whispered in his ear.

"Shut up," Lyon snapped back.

"Hey, why are you talking to that maid...don't tell us that you know her?" they both asked with astonished looks on their face.

"Now they really seem convinced that you're a maid," Lyon snickered in Gray's ear.

"SHUT UP, YOU BASTARD!" Gray shouted out loud this time.

"Now, that's what we call...being MANLY!" the two children bursted out.

"Try and shut up, will ya?" Lyon said to Gray.

Juvia sweat-dropped at the whole stiuation.

"Wait...what's all the commotion in here...?" a shrill voice called. "And who uttered the word "Lamia Scale" in here?"

"We're sorry, Sherry-san. Well, it was Lyon-sama who uttered the word "Lamia Scale" in here." they both said apologetically.

"Sherry-san?" Lyon repeated in shock, as he turned to look at the girl that was standing before him.

"Argghhh...you look exactly like Sherry!" Lyon gasped in horror as he looked at the exact miniature replica of his guildmate before him. Gray also flinched in shock at the look-alike of Sherry.

"What did you guys say...Lyon-sama, is he here?" the girl asked fan-girlishly.

"Well, Sherry-san...first of all take off your mask and all...or Lyon-sama would get scared if you keep wearing that thing in front of him," Daniel answered her.

She immediately took it off, to reveal a different face beneath the mask. "Sorry about that Sherry mask I was wearing..."

"Argghhhh- it was just a bloody mask?" Lyon bursted out, eyes already out of his sockets.

"Yes...sorry to intimidate you, but I got it from the weekly sorcerer's last week as a prize for winning a contest...I also happen to to be a big fan of Sherry and yours and the whole Lamia scale guild!" she squeaked excitedly.

"Aw...at least," Lyon heaved a sigh of relief. "You've heard of us."

"Yeah...I follow Lamia Scale very closely," Sherry said. "Especially you, Lyon-sama. I almost know everything about you."

"Oh...you know everything about me?" Lyon asked nonplussed.

"Yeah, weren't you Ur's student?" Sherry asked excitedly. "And she taught you ice magic."

"Oh...if you know him, then you must know me too," Gray said, stripping his maid outfit.

"Ah...Gray-sama, don't take your clothes off," Juvia cried. "Especially in front of kids like that, its bad."

"Aha-aaaa...we knew there was something about this maid..." Daniel shrieked in horror.

"Look the breasts...they are gone!" Jake broke out in disgust. "Or is it really a man... in maid's clothes?"

"You stupid!" Sherry yelled at him. "Don't you realize its a man after all?"

"You bloody maid...you had us caught!" Lyon shouted in fury at the now-stripped Gray.

"Well...who the heck are you? I don't know you at all, " Sherry questioned, pointing her index finger at Gray.

"Whaaat?" Gray groaned in horror. "You still don't recognize me...do ya?"

"Nopes," Sherry answered quietly.

"Tell us who you are already, stripping maid?" the boys demanded of Gray.

"First of all, I'm no maid. I'm Gray...Gray Fullbuster...an ice-mage and I also happen to be one of Ur's student," Gray said finally, as the outside light shone bright upon his well-toned chest.


	4. The Villian Wins!

**A/N: Chapter 268: Surprised, aren't you? Juvia is participating...and Fairy Tail team B *yippe!* **

**Guess, who went up after Lyon decided to go from their team, Gray *yes***

**And Juvia rushing in, though not sure about who'll win :O Any wild guesses? XD**

* * *

><p>"Who...Gray Fullbuster?" Sherry asked, frowning with an arrested look on her face.<p>

"Wahhhhh! I told you...Gray Fullbuster from Fairy tail...an ice mage." Gray answered back in disgust. "And also...Ur's student."

"Oh...a guy from Fairy tail, huh?" Sherry inquired, pensively.

"Yeah, its alright...since you're an ice mage too!" she concluded, blissfully after a moment.

"Well, you know our cousin Sherry...has a thing for ice mages." Jake said, pointing in her direction. "Otherwise she believes...Fairy Tail totally sucks."

"Hey, how could you even say that?" Gray groaned in shock. "We're the best guys that're around..."

"Sorry, but she totally follows Lamia Scale guild...you can't convince her...one way or the other," Daniel said, shaking his head and shrugging.

"And you feel the same way too?" Gray asked in horror. "Yeah...except for Juvia Lockser! We think you guys are totally going down," they said, grinning evilly and giving Gray a 'thumbs-down' sign with their hands.

"But...why Juvia?" Gray again asked in horror. The former shock had not left him; this all of a sudden.

"Because...she is beautiful...duh..." both the boys stated with broad grins, spread across their faces.

"Oh...Juvia is so pleased to hear that," Juvia said, smiling and flattered by their comment.

"Wait a minute. I have a very good question for you, little girl." Lyon said, pointing towards the girl named Sherry. "Will you answer me?"

"Yes, I'll be glad to," Sherry replied with an obvious nod, flashing her eager smile at him. "Anything at all...Lyon-sama."

"Its nice to hear that you love our guild and follow our guild very closely...but why is your name supposed to be, Sherry?" Lyon asked in a husky tone, clearly nonplussed.

"Oh well, that is my nickname..." Sherry said, chuckling a bit. "My real name was a disaster by my parents...so, I urge everyone to call me by the name Sherry!"

"Oh...that's cool," Lyon winced at her, twice. "It feels nice...to meet someone by the name of my comrade."

"Yeah. So, now that you all are here, what should we do?" Sherry asked, folding her hands at her back.

"We are the ones who should be asking you that...?" Gray snapped in frenzy.

"You don't want to clean our house, maid? That's why we're asking you that...what do you want us to do next?" Daniel shrieked, pointing a tiny finger in Gray's direction.

"Ah." Gray thought for moment. "Then, we'll do whatever you ask us to do."

"No...are you freaking crazy, Gray? Do you want us to take orders from these children?" Lyon asked, perplexed.

"Why don't we have a little wrestling match then...just we two vs the stripping maid?" Daniel suggested, rubbing his hands together vigorously.

"I guess...I'm no man here!" Lyon sighed dubiously, sweatdropping.

"Why..you two," Gray said, showing his threatening smirk. "Pesky little..."

"Let's have a contest to determine who is the real man in here." Gray announced, smirking. "Juvia...whose side you're on?"

"Gray-sama, you talk too much like Elfmann-san..." Juvia said, giggling. Gray looked confused. "Well...here, Juvia isn't taking any sides...if it is you vs the two pesky children..."

"But...if you really want Juvia to cheer on then...go "maid-sama"," Juvia cheered. "Go show them, what stuff you're made of!"

"Ah...don't return to that," Gray shouted in exasperation. "Ever again."

"Sorry!" Juvia said, as she became surrounded by stormy clouds. "Juvia didn't mean to hurt Gray-sama...really..at all..." she cried.

"And you're depressed about that?" Gray managed to blurt out, as he looked at Juvia's downcast and gloomy expression.

"Hey, why is it just pouring around her?" Lyon asked, bewildered by the fact that Juvia was a 'rainwoman'. "And not us..."

"Hehe, you can be funny." Gray told Lyon with a weird expression. "Do you want an umbrella, Lyon?"

"Why?" Lyon asked foolishly. "To shield yourself...silly," Gray scoffed hilariously.

"And why would I need to do that?" Lyon demanded with a puckered brow.

"Cause...just we can't afford you to get wet...when you're standing under her rain," Gray gave him a "look-at-yourself" expression, while pointing towards him and grinning at him widely.

"Shuddup!" Lyon said, as he noticed he was under Juvia's rain-cloud and was getting soaked.

* * *

><p>"Shut up, you guys," Sherry told off the two boys who had recommended the fight. "We can't have a brawl here. Let's do something more substantial today."<p>

"I know you've got a play to rehearse for. Why don't we do that?" Sherry suggested brightly.

"Ah...but we don't want to rehearse for that..." the two boys said with downcast looks. "Oh, come on you two..." then Sherry turned and whispered something in both of their ears, which made no sense to those standing around them.

"Alright...we will," both the boys said with "idiot-looking grins", spread across their faces.

"So, are you ready to help us out in enacting this play?" Sherry asked, as she turned to them batting her eyelashes.

"Sure...why not?" Gray answered. scratching the back of his hair.

"Anything at all, you ask of us, Sherry." Lyon agreed.

"Juvia wants that too." Juvia said, nodding.

"Well, we have to rehearse for a play in our school and we have received the scripts from school as well. Now, what you have to do is to play the roles of the hero, villian and the heroine and help us rehearse for the play. You'll first memorize the scripts we give you and act it out. Are you ready to help us now?" Sherry asked them rather sweetly.

"Well, then if we act out the play then what would you guys do?" Gray asked confused by the offer.

"No questioning or arguing with us..maid," Daniel warned threateningly, thwarting his index finger at Gray.

"Hey stop that now!" Gray said in a disgusted tone. "You're helping us or not, maid?" Jake threatened him.

"Not again!" Gray barked in detest.

"Well, aren't you the ones who're supposed to be helping us in acting out that play. And since you do that part very well as you've been already acting as a couple and a maid together...you can do very well by showing us your acting talents and abilities," Sherry stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "We guys would really appreciate if you do," she added, batting her eyelashes furiously.

"I can't wait when a girl like that asks us to participate...bring it on," Lyon shrieked. "Juvia is glad to be of service." Juvia stated joyfully.

"Sure and what'll you guys do?" Gray sighed in defeat.

"We'll sit and watch," both the boys stated, grinning widely.

"Whaatt?" Gray asked, staggered. "And you'll do nothing?"

"We'll try to learn from you," Sherry smiled, covering both the boys' mouth. "You're really good actors we've here."

"Aww...you're flattering Juvia..." Juvia commented, her cheeks flushing. "When did you act...anyways?" Gray asked, raising a brow at her.

"Just put a lid on it, Gray-sama," Juvia answered nonchalantly.

"Woah, she's one...freaking amazing woman that you've got there!" Gray muttered to himself.

"Okay, we'll hand over the scripts to you...and you'll have 5 minutes to learn it all and then act out the play in front of us. Before that, we need to to give you some first-hand information about the play you're gonna perform before us. Well, lets start it from here...we have a play called "The Villian Wins", in which the hero will be 'Lyon-sama' and the female protagonist will be Juvia of course, and the villain becomes, Gray. So, are you satisfied with your roles?" Sherry asked them, indifferently.

"Yeah, sounds fun. And plus, I'm the hero!" Lyon bragged.

"Juvia agrees..." Juvia agreed, nodding.

"But...why do I get to be the villain?" asked Gray with a let-down face.

"Because...you're a maid!" the boys joked.

"You aren't still seriously going on about that, are you?" Gray asked with a huge jawdrop.

"Aww...our poor maid-sama," Juvia sympathized, bringing her hands upto her face and wearing an innocent expression which did not betray the look on her face.

"Shut up! You have no right to criticize a villain like that!" Gray spurted out with distaste at her.

"Okay...its alright there; stop the bickering right now.' Sherry commanded to Gray ad Juvia. "We have some scripts for ya."

"Yahoo!" Lyon shouted boisterously. "It'll be a game!"

Sherry handed out three different pieces of typed-manuscripts to each one of them; which had different dialogues, each for a different role. "You'll all have five minutes to rehearse those lines...and enact it in front of us. Good luck and try to remain in the character," Sherry said, winking at them.

"Okay, we understood that Sherry-san," Juvia responded, nodding at her.

"Hey stop exaggerating; and I have one question to ask. Do I get to win in this freaking play?" Gray questioned gravely.

"Oh yes; so are you desperate for the win?' Daniel guffawed at him.

Gray simply tried to ignore him, implying that his question was directed at Sherry.

"So...?" Gray inquired, raising his eyebrows at the 'said girl', waiting for the 'desired' answer.

"Yeah, doesn't the title say it all...?" Sherry said, smiling. "Now off you go and come back here after 5 minutes of rehearsing." she waved them, gesturing them to leave.

They all left the room and each one of them chose different rooms to revise. Gray revised in the bedroom, standing on the top of bed, obviously stripping unconsciously, while reading his script. Now, he was left with only his undies. Juvia kept revising in the kitchen, biting onto a spare apple which she found in the kitchen. Lyon chose the garden to revise, which wasn't exactly a room but quite a convenient place to revise, according to him. Lyon kept revising somewhat like Erza, overreacting at places in the script and getting too much into the character, unnecessarily.

* * *

><p>After five minutes of rehearsing and perspiring, they were all back in the same room, seemingly ready and nervous to enact the play. Juvia was shivering with excitement slightly, while Gray had hands in his pockets (obviously re-dressed) looking up at ceiling nonchalantly, while Lyon had an unreadable expression on his face, and was looking away.<p>

"Good. So, are you all ready for the play?" Sherry asked good-naturedly.

A barely audible 'yeah' in the form of whisper, was heard form Gray and Lyon who hadn't changed their former stony expressions a bit, while Juvia was forced to let out a nervous laugh at the whole situation, which was confronting them now. "Well, Juvia loved the script except for 'that part'..." she babbled nervously, looking down.

"What part?" Gray and Lyon asked curiously, suddenly knocked to their senses.

"Well...you know..'that part'..." Juvia began to say timidly, twiddling nervously with her fingers.

"What...'part'?" both of them asked again, flabbergasted, blinking madly and confused by her reaction.

"Gray-sama and Lyon-sama, haven't you paid attention to your scripts?" Juvia asked, wide-eyed.

"Well, I don't think I read anything suspicious or weird in that script of mine.." Lyon commented, remembering the lines in the script.

"Me neither," Gray remarked in full agreement with his fellow ice-mage. "What part are you talking about...Juvia?"

"Juvia doesn't know how to answer that, Gray-sama..." Juvia fumbled, lips parted in nervousness. "Wasn't that in your script...?" she blushed a shade of red as she said that.

"What the heck are you talking about, Juvia?" Lyon asked in fury.

"Does that villain get to do something weird with you...something like a kiss or something...?" he snarled furiously, balling up his fists.

"Even...worse," Sherry remarked.

"Something even more...perverted!" the boys shrieked out.

"What-t?" Gray and Lyon yelped in disbelief.

"Come on now, I didn't even read something like that in my script!" Gray scowled in wonder.

"What is it?" Lyon asked apprehensively.

"The villain tries to rape the heroine..." Sherry said slowly, as she tried to decipher their wild expressions, which were of complete shock.

***Silence***. Juvia fidgeted nervously on her spot, twiddling madly with her fingers.

"Whaaaaat-?" was heard after a minute from the two, whose mouth had been hanging open, in utter surprise.

"He wouldn't do something like that..." Gray said, jerking his finger in the air, mouth still in a jaw drop.

"Oh, shut up, wimpy," Lyon spoke suddenly. "So, its the hero, who gets to save her from the villain, right?"

"Yes, you are right." Sherry nodded in agreement.

"Well, then...'the hero always wins'..." Lyon said with a wry smile.

"But it says that...the 'Villain wins'..." Gray stated, with a sombre look.

"Its not always true," Lyon said, turning his head away.

"I am going to win you in this..._Juvia_," he mused to himself with a smirk.

While all Gray wondered in his head was. '_Curses, I get to pull a rape on Juvia.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hahaha, totally laughed at the ending...Gray thinking like that. I hope you liked it too; and sorry for the cliffhanger there and please review.**


	5. The Disaster That Was a Play

**A/N: I updated sooner, as planned. So, I need to tell you first that: the idea of this play totally came from trash. I had no idea about whatsoever play I was going to type, until slowly a play formed and processed in my mind. I hope you like it too. **

* * *

><p>"So, lets begin, shall we?" Sherry asked in a good natured tone.<p>

"Wait a minute, Sherry-san. Wasn't that part there in their scripts?" Juvia questioned inquisitively. "Well, it was supposed to there; how come you guys missed it?" Sherry asked, blinking at the two.

"Looks like I skipped a few lines..." Gray said with eyes on the ceiling.

"I didn't pay attention to it...either..." Lyon said with a blank expression.

"What how could you have skipped those lines? I guess, they're important enough. I suggest that...you two go and learn those lines in your scripts again!" Sherry commented.

"What the fuck? We need to do that again..." Gray murmured, as he lay hands in his pockets.

"Sure! I'm curious about the rape part...and moreover, how the hero is gonna save her from it.." Lyon said, getting ready to go.

"Are you serious?" Gray asked, with eyes popped out.

"Gray-sama...I think you should go and check out your script too...after all its you who are the villain," Juvia advised him slightly.

"Hey woman, don't get the weirdest idea that I'm going rape you...in front of these little kids," Gray said with his mouth curled into a twisted expression.

"Ah...Gray-sama! You're horrible." Juvia let out, almost driven to tears.

"Did I say something wrong?" he said, as he looked at Juvia with a confused expression.

"You did actually!" Sherry said, pushing him away from Juvia.

"Now off you go, and get back after you're through with your script!" she told him.

"Right," he said, as he shot one last dazed look at the tearful Juvia and then left the room.

_What the hell's wrong with her? Does she really want me to rape her? _Gray thought as he walked.

He then mentally kicked himself for saying such a line. _Stop getting weird ideas in your head, Gray. Juvia is nice. Why would she want that from you?_

"Yeah. You are right," he spoke to himself. "Wait! What...?"

* * *

><p>"So...are you ready with your lines now...?" Sherry asked, as the two stood before them, each looking in the other direction.<p>

"Yeah. Sure," they answered indifferently.

"Ahhh...you both look like you still haven't learned the scripts..." Sherry shrieked out in her shrill voice. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Lyon answered. "Very much," Gray added.

"Man, they don't look shaken at all..." the boys croaked, observantly.

"Sure, as nonchalant as ever," Sherry said, spreading her hands, letting out a sigh and shaking her head, simultaneously.

"So, let's start it...and see it for the final," Sherry sighed one more time; signaling them to start.

[The play starts in the scene inside a castle where the prince of the kingdom, who is the hero and his bodyguard are talking heatedly. They are probably having an argument as their voices are loud.]

Lyon had took his place in the center right of the room and was in his prince outfit, holding an Ice Make: Sword in front of Gray, who was his bodyguard in the play, kneeling in front of him, apologizing.

"You're the most intelligent man I have in my kingdom, and yet you fail to give me the answer," Lyon said in a fiercely, majestic tone.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty. I did not wish to act in that way but I only wished for a promotion. You denied it to me. So, I was forced to act in that way." Gray argued with a sharp tone.

"That's no way to act, even if I didn't give you a promotion. Why do you go on stealing the king's money for your own livelihood, tell me that. You should have asked for a pay rise and not a job promotion...you blathering idiot," Lyon barked, half-smirking now, enjoying teasing Gray here.

"SHUT Up! I know you would sentence me to death if I did that!" Gray yelled in agitation.

"Is that a way to talk to the prince, bodyguard?" Lyon sneered wildly, as he pointed the edge of his sword onto Gray's neck.

"You would now suffer a worst fate than death; suffering," the prince said. "YOU ARE BANISHED FROM THE KINGDOM, BODYGUARD! NEVER DARE TO SHOW YOUR FACE IN HERE OR STEP IN HERE." Lyon bellowed with his full strength.

"Wow!" the children applauded furiously. "We loved it."

"I know, but the show's not over yet." Gray commented, smirking.

[The bodyguard is thus banished from the kingdom. He also lost his precious and his only job in the process. He now, has only one thing in his mind: _Revenge_. He sets out to seek revenge on the kingdom, mainly the prince, who ruthlessly threw him out of the kingdom. He now assumes the role of the villain and sets out towards the castle to seek his bittersweet revenge. He is just thinking of what would be the best way to take a revenge, when a brilliant idea strikes him. He quickly sneaks into the castle, laughing evilly to himself. Meanwhile, the prince already has a fiancee, who is Juvia *here*, and they're supposed to be very much in love.

They are now sitting alongside each other on a sofa, outside on the verandah, of the castle. They are chirping away the evening, oblivious to everything around them, heads close to each other, smiling at each other like true lovebirds.]

"I really love your deep voice so much prince...can't wait until we get married," Juvia said, excitedly. "Can you?" she questioned Lyon.

"No...I can't wait too...my dear," Lyon said, rubbing his head lovingly against Juvia's, which left Juvia irritated and fazed. "Until we get married in real."

"Hey wait, that wasn't in the script?" Daniel stopped them by yelling. "Why do you keep on adding lines...?"

"Shut up, silly," Sherry said, poking him on the head. "Let me enjoy the play! Please carry on, you two."

"So, prince. Let me leave you alone for this night, enjoy yourself, as I go to take a little shower up in my room. Goodbye, prince Lyon," she said and left him with a goodbye kiss on his cheek.

"Wait...!" Lyon suddenly slapped his hand on his cheek, where Juvia had kissed him.

"Was this...even in the script?" his cheeks burned as he said that.

"Her script, that was," Sherry answered, pointing at Juvia.

_Ahhh, Juvia actually kissed me. Juvia kissed me. Juvia actually kissed me. She actually did this. I must be super lucky today, _Lyon thought, as he watched his hands blankly, trying to fight back the burning sensation in his cheeks.

"Why are you reddening; this all of a sudden?" Sherry asked leaning towards him.

"Ahhhhhh! No, I was just trying to..." Lyon stepped back, taken aback by surprise.

"Save the blushing for the last!" Daniel commented with a naughty grin. "First, save your energy to save the princess...won't you?" he added winking.

"I wasn't blushing..." Lyon said, turning his head away.

"Then what were you doing, lover boy?" Jake teased.

"Is it my cue yet?" Gray asked with a rotten sigh.

"Oh, we were just getting to it," Sherry blabbered. "Now, its Gray's turn to come in. Just wait outside, until your part, Lyon-sama," Sherry pointed him to the door. "Wait..but I just can't leave my princess to be raped like that..." he objected.

"Just wait outside, Lyon-sama. Didn't you hear a word I spoke now," Sherry said with a mean expression, pointing him harshly towards the door.

"Ok. Just don't look at me like that," Lyon said as he went outside. He saw Gray outside, who was just about to enter and he gave him a "Don't-go-too-hard-on-her-look" and Gray nodded understandingly, giving him a wink, as he entered the room.

[The villian enters a chamber, which is supposedly, princesses' chamber. He notices that the princess is lying very comfortably in her bed, after her supposed shower in her very beautiful and showy night-suit. He decides the best way to seek revenge is to rape her. He makes his way toward her stealthily, watching his every step he took towards her. He finally reaches the bed where the princess is lying, who is right now taking a nap.]

"I am going to take my revenge on you prince Lyon, by doing this dirty deed..." Gray mused evilly.

"Haven't you left me...to suffer my entire life? Now, you should see your princess suffering right under your nose, " he said, his eyes gleaming.

He paused for a moment.

_Wait, am I going to rape Juvia for real? No, I can't do this. I simply lack the guts to do it._

* * *

><p>"Come on, Gray," Sherry hooted. "What are you waiting for?"<p>

"I-I...c-can't do this..." Gray explained, turning his head toward her.

"Come on, Gray, you have to do this," Sherry said, scowling. "If you don't then..."

"-then we'll call you a maid." the boys finished her sentence.

"Its not like I care anymore..." Gray snapped. "You have already done that a millions of times, now!"

"Gray, are you going to do it or not?" Sherry asked in a wary tone. "Otherwise, I'll cry right now!"

"No, wait. Don't cry please," Gray consoled her, sweat-dropping at the same moment. "I'll try to do my best."

"Really...?" Sherry asked, brushing her fake tears away. "Do you mean it?"

"Yeah," Gray answered, nodding. "I really mean it."

"Way to go, maid!" the boys cheered, enthusiastically.

"I knew it!" Gray yelped frantically, sweatdropping at the two. "I really doubted whether...you'll quit calling me a 'maid'."

"Yeah, now why don't you go and do that scene, like a good boy...unless you want us to tease you like hell," the boys said, gesturing him to go.

"Sure," Gray nodded for a second time. "I'll go."

And he went to the bed where Juvia was lying still, probably acting to be asleep.

_Was she this good at acting?_ Gray wondered. _Time to wake you up for good, baby! _He smiled wickedly as he thought this, and lay his hand on Juvia.

"What is it?" Juvia mumbled, as she woke up and rubbed her eyes. "..Gray-sama, has the sun gotten up in the sky, this early?" she inquired him drowsily.

"Ah! You mean you were really asleep here...Juvia?" Gray asked, confused.

"Haha! That's so funny..." Sherry remarked, giggling at the two. "Its not!" Gray said, rolling his yes at her and then turning to Juvia.

"Beware! I am going to rape you...princess. This may be the end for you. So...you'd better yell and cry now," Gray stated to her, returning to the play.

"Gray-sama...are you really...?" Juvia trailed off, looking at his expression. He was serious about it, and she knew it. The look in his eyes, told her that he was ready to do it.

"Okay, you fiend! I'll never give in to you, not until the last moment! AHHHHHH!" Juvia bellowed back, at the top of her lungs.

[The villain then launches an attack at her, which she barely misses by inches. He then pins her down to the bed, and lays on the top her, flat.]

"Ugghh...Gray-sama..." she prayed, as he knocked every inch of her memory out. "Don't do this...I beg you," she pleaded frantically, but it was like nobody heard her.

"Let's have a taste of you..." he said, as he leaned forward to lick her lips. "As delicious as ever, princess."

_Ew! Gross...why do I have to do this to her? _

Meanwhile, Juvia's mind was whirling like a washing machine. She couldn't think at all. Her Gray-sama so close to her. _So close_, she had never imagined it in her whole life.

"Why don't we get married princess...in place of that moron prince you're engaged to? I promise you'll have a better and kind life with me if you do and I won't harm you further. Let's have a loads of children then..." Gray rattled on the top of her. At the same time he was whispering to Juvia, "Juvia, I feel so odd, being so close to you..."

Juvia couldn't resist any more. She let Gray's hot breath touch the hem of her neck, he slowly brought his hands towards her chest, which slowly trailed up to her breasts. One touch at her boobs were enough to remind him of the time when they first met. "I'm sorry, Juvia," Gray muttered, retreating his hands and feeling extremely embarrassed.

"Gray-sama...its raining from Juvia's..." Juvia squeaked in a small voice, but blushed at what she was about to say; instead she ended up saying : "Juvia's wet now, Gray-sama."

"What? How...but, I don't see it raining around you, anywhere?" Gray asked with a dumbfounded expression.

_Oh, Gray-sama, you clearly don't understand, do you?, Juvia thought._

* * *

><p>Gray didn't clearly understand from her expression. He just frowned at her.<p>

"Okay, if you resist, I'm gonna tear your clothes to shreds..." he continued.

_Oh, stop it, Gray-sama. It going to be raining babies soon all around here!, she felt tensed thinking about it._

Juvia was shivering all over with the sudden nervousness aroused in her, that she imagined if Gray-sama never shook with her and if they never ended up having a severe earthquake on the bed itself. Just when it seemed all hope had ended, then—

"AHHHHHHH!" Juvia gave another wild scream.

"Lyon-sama, its your cue now!" Sherry's voice rang through the room.

"Understood!" Lyon said, as he came running into the room.

"Hey you bastard, what do you think you're doing with my-" Lyon stopped as he looked at him.

"Wait, is that you bodyguard?" he acted to be completely shocked.

"Yes," Gray answered with an evil smirk. "It was fun fucking your beautiful fiancee here. She gave me your revenge." he said wiping his lips.

"What did you do to her? And do you think that's a sane way to get a revenge on me, you idiot?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Now you'll have to suffer jail!" he said gravely. "Guards, take him!"

"Hahahha! I'll be back, prince. To take away the most precious thing in your life," Gray laughed the hardest, before he gave himself away to the guards.

[The day has come when the prince and the princess are getting married. The princess looks beautiful, as she walks down the aisle in a serene, white dress. The ring ceremony is just about to take place.]

"Hey princess, let me show you a beautiful and cool thing..." Lyon said. "Ice Make: Ring."

"Wow! Is that our marriage ring?" Juvia asked, surprised. "That is beautiful."

"Lets have one for you too." he said, producing one more ring and giving it to her. "Here."

She gladly took it from his hand, and then they both slid the rings in each other's hand.

[The priest declared that they are now united and are one. He asked the groom to kiss the bride.]

"You May Now Kiss the Bride! ! !" the children shrieked with delight.

"Sure." Lyon said, as he pulled Juvia closer to him. "Lets seal it for the final, Juvia."

Juvia got nervous and she was planning to step on him, if he got any closer to her.

[Just when, the kiss is about to happen, the villain barges in, riding on visibly, a creeper.]

"Gray-san, your cue!" Sherry shouted. "Okay...here I come," Gray said, as he came in.

Gray wondered at the scene with a look of scorn on his face.

"What...they are getting married?" he spurted out, in disgust. "Really...'_married_'?"

"Shut up! I bet the villain already knows that!" Sherry said. "Now do what you came here for."

"Yeah," Gray said, nodding. "Here I go."

"Ice Make: Creeper!" Gray shouted, as he wielded his ice make creeper and swung on it.

"Come my darl," he said, as he and the princess became airborne. "I give you true happiness, which usually that moron cannot provide."

Juvia let out a sudden squeak of surprise and Lyon shouted below him. "Hey bring her back here now."

"I won't!" Gray said, grinning widely.

[And thus the villian won his princess; to tell you that the princess had developed a little crush on the villain after they first met, she accepted it and finally gains her trust and all of her money. Hence, eventually he wins near the end of the play.]

"Yay! The Villian Wins!" the children clapped again. "The End!"

"What an ending..." Sherry said, wiping away her fake tears, forming at the end of her eyes. "I almost cried. The villain gets what he wants."

"No, that's not the end for ya!" Lyon said.

"So sorry, for it does not end the way you wanted..." he added with a smirk. "Ice Make: Eagle."

"Arghhhhh!" Gray yelled as numerous ice eagles hit him here and there, and severed his ice make creeper into shreds.

Lyon caught a falling Juvia while Gray fell on the floor with a loud thud.

"Why you..." Gray started. "Why did you really have to ruin it at the last moment?"

"I do not assume that the villain gets to have all the fun in the play... that's why," he snapped back. "Don't you agree, Juvia?"

"Lyon-sama, you still don't need to carry me like that, you know..." Juvia replied, irritated.

"Oh sorry..." Lyon apologized, as he put Juvia down, leaving his cheeks tainted.

"Oh, it was a nice twist for a change..." Sherry exclaimed in wonder. "I loved it."

"Try saying something the usual Sherry says...like 'its love'..." Gray told her, sarcastically.

"Huh?" Sherry blinked. "So, Gray...its the hero who always wins in the end." Lyon bragged.

"Oh, so you wanna spar...cause I'm ready for it as you are..." Gray said, gritting his teeth.

"Chill down! Hey Lyon-sama and Gray-san why don't we go outside and do some ice-skating," Sherry insisted.

"Sure. But do have any snow ground around here?" Gray asked.

"Come on, now. What are you two ice mages here for?" Sherry smiled.

"Oh, okay. We'll come." Gray answered, nodding.

"Oh, so Juvia, why don't come swimming with us. Although we don't have a frigging beach here, but we sure do have a swimming pool and stuff," the boys invited her.

"Juvia will be glad to come." Juvia answered with a smile.

"And don't forget your swimsuit, ok?" the boys said.

"Oh." Juvia blushed. "Juvia's so flattered now."

"If she's going there, I must go too." Lyon said dreamily, drooling a bit, at the thought of seeing Juvia in a bikini.

"Shut up, you bastard! You're helping me out to make a snow ground. You are coming along," Gray said, as he dragged Lyon with him and followed Sherry out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, aren't you excited about the next chapter? This play took freaking long to finish, so the story will continue in the next chapter, and plus Juvia's evil sister will be introduced in the next chapter too; and a prophecy made at the time of their birth would also be revealed, so with all that will Juvia be able to survive? Find out in the next chapter coming up. And yeah don't forget: Please review this chapter. Hoping you liked it a lot. **


	6. An Evil Sister Meets A  Sister

**A/N : Hah! *sigh of relief*. Finally, finished with this chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed on the last chapter. You did overwhelm me...and keep reviewing because you make me going because of that. Hope you enjoy this chapter too. *Tatas!***

* * *

><p>"Juvia-Aunt, can you tell us a story?"<p>

Sherry was the one who spoke, as they had finished ice-skating in the garden backyard, and the boys swimming, and were back in their bedroom, as it was finally growing night-time now.

"Sure. Just call me Juvia or Juvia-san. By the way, maid-sama...have you finished cleaning the kitchen yet?" Juvia called to Gray, who was back in his maid attire and was busy vacuuming the floor with some of Lyon's help.

"No, Juvia-san. Haven't done that yet...Lyon's supposed to be doing it!" Gray answered frantically, as he hurried to clean up the carpet.

"Oh, Juvia's worried about those two...always making fuss of things like that!" Juvia said, slapping her head.

"Hey, are you three supposed to be in a love triangle?" Sherry whispered in Juvia's ear. She blushed at that.

"Can't wait to see who ends up together..."

"Well its nothing like that...though, I suppose Gray-sama did screw up Lyon-sama a little.." Juvia said, thinking. "In the past, that is!"

"Are you implying that the maid and Lyon are gay...?" the boys said, laughing their butts off.

"Well yeah, maybe," Juvia said, joining in their laughter.

"And you like Gray-san. Don't you?" Sherry asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes, he was my first crush. I could never forget the feeling I had...when I first laid my eyes on such a handsome man on earth." Juvia said, lost in her own world of fantasies.

"Good luck with the stripping gay maid then.." the boys said, winking. Juvia giggled and nodded.

"Hey which one of you called me stripping...huh?" Gray said in disgust, entering the room. "And gay...and perverted..?"

"Is there a doubt?" Jake asked.

"Hey wait up, Gray...its not time to be chatting here, go and do your job." Lyon said, entering the room in agitation, throwing a wiping cloth at Gray.

"Haven't you cleaned the kitchen yet, idiot?" Gray said, removing the piece of cloth which had hit its target.

"Why should I do it...when you're so careless..." Lyon said, as toppled on the bed.

"You're two are just in time to hear Juvia's story..." Juvia said excitedly, as she clasped her hands together, with joy flooding her. "Now, Gray-sama and Lyon-sama, why don't you sit like good babies and listen..."

"Do we seem like babies to you?" Gray said with a ghastly expression.

"Well, I am your baby...Juvia. You can call me anytime," Lyon said, pressing himself to Juvia's chest.

Juvia was left sweat-dropping at that.

"Just ignore him." Gray said, pouting. "Stupidity is contagious."

* * *

><p>"Ok, its time to start our story..." Juvia said, curling up in the bed, donned in her sky blue night suit.<p>

"We're ready!" all of them bundled up together in the bed said.

"So, the story starts from here... well, once upon a time, there was a prince who lived in a big, stone castle near the ocean. He was in love with a very beautiful princess, who lived on the other side of the ocean. He used to meet her until a war was announced between the two kingdoms living ashore due to the prevailing disputes between the people from the two kingdoms. The prince on his last visit to the princess, made her a promise that he will return for her and marry her one day. She waited on a stony rock for days and nights, but the prince never came. One day, it snowed so hard there, that she got turned into an ice statue. Nobody was able to break that ice, no matter what they did or tried.

Well, then somebody found out that ice had some sort of magic hidden inside it, and a spell was encrusted on the ice structure. That spell said that, "Only a true lover of hers can melt her ice and save her from becoming an ice statue for an eternity." It did not take them long to realize that her true lover was none other than the prince, whose kingdom they were now in war with.

They requested the the prince to stop this war, informing him that their daughter was turned into an ice statue and only he can undo the magic spell and save her now. The prince heeded their request and stopped the war at once. He arrived where the statue of his beloved was kept.

Now only, one issue remained: Her true lover has arrived but how does he get to save the princess? They were all left in a daze now, thinking ways about how he can release her. The prince did not care to wait, he simply went up to he statue and did what he knew.

He kissed her on the lips. Well, actually he kissed the ice, does it matter? He kissed her and the ice melted and the princess was brought back to life by her true love. She got so happy on seeing the prince, that she hugged him back tight. The two kingdoms became rejoiced, and threw a grand party to celebrate the return of their princess. Then, both the prince and the princess decided to get married and they lived happily ever after. The End. That's the story of the Ice maiden...do you like it?" Juvia asked with her eyes closed in satisfaction.

"Ah...too much mushy in it..." Gray muttered, as he snored.

"Yeah...I agree too!" Lyon murmured, nodding in his sleep.

"Did none of you hear my story...?" Juvia asked, perplexed looking at the three asleep children and the other two.

The other children were already asleep, half-way by the story, which Juvia didn't clearly notice.

"We did!" came all voices, sleepily.

"Oh! Juvia expected her story to be a nerve-wracker. How could you sleep in that?" Juvia asked, disappointed.

"Hehe..even Lyon slept..." Gray said mockingly, without opening his eyes.

"Shut up, I was tired you know, maid..." Lyon answered cheekily.

"Gah! Juvia is fed up with you people!" Juvia said angrily.

Now, even Gray and Lyon were asleep. They did not hear her voice.

"Aw...how cute they all look sleeping together.." Juvia mused, pulling the blankets over the children and the other two, who had started snoring loudly now.

Suddenly as she did that, there was loud doorbell that rang through the room.

"Oh Gray-sama, Lyon-sama, wake up. The owners are back." she whispered slowly, shaking them awake, so as to not wake up the children.

"They've arrived already?" Both of them snapped awake with amazement.

"Yes," Juvia said. "We must go, leaving the sleeping children over here."

"Alright, I will go with you Juvia," Lyon said, getting up. "Begone, maid!" he added to Gray.

"Have I not the right to come with you guys?" Gray asked in amzement.

"Yes," Juvia said. "Gray-sama, you can come along if you like!"

"Hey, what do ya mean by that, Juvia?" Gray said. "Hey, come back here!" he protested, as he saw the two leave the room, leaving him behind like dust.

* * *

><p>"So, you took care of our house and children well. I can see that," the man said, looking around.<p>

"Oh, we have laid them well asleep, sir." Juvia explained.

"Good. Here's you reward...3 million jewels have fun!" the man said, retrieving a pouch full of money, after rummaging from his pocket. "So, we have one question for you: Did our children cause you much trouble while we were out?"

"No, sir. They didn't do anything. They were nice as babies." Juvia answered quite dishonestly.

"Oh good. I'm glad to hear that they didn't misbehave with you people," the man said. "Its not in their nature to be good with people though."

"Oh no. They got along with us well." Juvia lied again.

"Hmm. So, Farewell. Hope we meet again." the man said, showing their way to the door.

"Goodbye," they said together, waving. "And say our farewell to the children too."

"Sure," the man and his wife stood at the door, waving back at them.

"Gray-sama, Lyon-sama, Juvia didn't think that it was a bad day at all," Juvia chirped as they walked. "Don't you think?"

"Hmm...it was surely fun." Lyon said.

"Not for me." Gray said, crossing his arms. "Not at all!"

"Come on, Gray-sama. Don't you think the children were fun?"

"No. They were just some bunch of kids who called me a perverted maid..." Gray said in disgust.

"That's because you well deserved it , Gray." Lyon said.

"Oh, don't think so high of yourself...loser boy," Gray said, meeting his head with Lyon's.

"You shouldn't either, wimpy," Lyon said, rubbing his head against Gray's.

"Juvia doesn't like the boys who fight!" Juvia said simply.

"Oh, ok then Juvia...we'll never fight. We're buddies now," Lyon replied, nodding his head and putting an arm over Gray. "Aren't we, Gray?"

"Aye!" Gray said quickly. "Your butt is saved due to Juvia." Lyon whispered to Gray.

"I don't want to hear that from you," Gray mumbled, crossing his arms again in detest. "You Juvia fanatic!"

"Did you tease me just now...Gray?" Lyon sneered.

"Nopes..." Gray replied.

* * *

><p>They reached the guild soon and found out that a few had returned after their jobs. Gajeel's team had returned, Lisanna's team was back, the Rajinshu tribe which were now a team were also present there and the last but not the least Natsu's team were also back. Lucy stood there crying her eyes out, because they hadn't done the job perfectly.<p>

"Why did you have to spew fire on everything you saw..?" she asked Natsu gravely.

"Well...I thought it would be look better if did that..?" Natsu answered without thought.

"You idiot..." Lucy cried. "How could you think in such a way? We didn't get paid because of you and now I cannot pay my rent."

Juvia heard what Lucy was saying and felt a sudden rush of sympathy for her. "Why is Juvia feeling this for Lucy...she's my love rival still..." she wondered.

Juvia went up to the crying Lucy and handed her the bag of jewels she had just received.

"Here. Take this, Lucy." Juvia offered her kindly.

"Seriously?" Gray and Lyon both jumped in surprise. "But its our money."

"Shh..." Juvia gestured them to keep quiet. "Juvia wants to give this reward money to Lucy. Its the first time Juvia has felt kind enough to do such a thing."

"You're talking..." Gray said with a jaw-drop.

"But why are you doing this, Juvia?" Lucy asked in astonishment.

"Juvia's doing this for you, Lucy. Juvia feels kind enough to help her nakama, so take it," Juvia said, handing out the packet of jewels.

"If you insist, we must take it, Juvia..." Natsu said, almost snatching the packet out of her hands.

"Shut up! Give that back.." Lucy said, kicking his groin. "You should really learn to be humble, Natsu..!"

"Here you are, Lucy." Natsu said, handing the packet to her.

"Hey Juvia, we can't take all of your money...please forgive us." Lucy said, handing it back to her.

"Don't be embarrassed. You can have two million jewels from our share...and we can have 1 million...what do you say, Lucy?"

"Really...?" Lucy asked. "Then we should take it!"

"Look who's trying to be humble..." Natsu teased her.

"Shut up! I didn't take all of her money, unlike you.." Lucy said, pouting.

Juvia giggled. She went back to where Lyon and Gray stood, gaping. "Didn't Juvia do a good job?"

"No..." they said shaking their heads.

They were now just siting at the table, without much to do when Mirajane came around the corner, serving the drinks to everyone.

"Hey Juvia, you did a nice job giving that money to Lucy..she's always desperate to pay her rent." she praised her.

"Thank you, Mirajane. Juvia knows that and that's why she helped Lucy out today."

"Well, since now you are short on money I have another job request for you guys. Take a look, its an S-class request this time."

"An S-class request?" they all blurted out at the same time.

"Yeah, there's a complaint from a nearby island, that the island itself has started to drown, because of the floods. They think that this is someone's doing...someone evil...they think that there's a water mage behind all this."

"A Water mage?" Gray asked incredulously. "Like Juvia?"

"Yes," Mirajane replied gravely. "Read on. I'll come around. See you guys later."

They started reading the request carefully.

'AN S-CLASS JOB REQUEST: A DROWNING CITY near Otaku Island; immediate help needed.

Deeply suspected the actions of a Evil Water Mage, as been sighted and reported by the island inhabitants. Any kind of help will be greatly appreciated! REWARD: 1 Million Jewels.'

"I will go, what do you guys say?" Gray said, after reading the request.

"I agree," Lyon said.

They waited for Juvia to speak something; but when no answer came they were forced to gaze at her.

"Juvia?" both asked. No answer.

"Hey, Juvia" both called her again. She raised her head slowly. "What about you?"

Again no answer. It seemed that Juvia was hard at thought about something.

"Hey, Juvia is something wrong with you?" Gray asked suddenly, gesturing Lyon to keep "mum".

"No, Gray-sama...Juvia was just thinking that there are only a few Water mages known to Juvia and still exist : that is, first my mother, second my sister, third my aunt and fourth my cousin brother. The first and the third are no longer there my mother and aunt died a long time ago. My sister and my cousin brother are still there but..."

"Who do you think could be causing all this?" Gray asked her. "Do you suspect anyone from your family?"

"It could be anyone...Juvia can't be sure on that..." Juvia answered, looking downcast.

"Don't worry, Juvia. Me and Lyon are there with you. No damn bastard can touch you, while you're with us," Gray said with a smirk.

"Its not that, Gray-sama. Juvia is just afraid to meet her sister..." Juvia said, trembling.

"Why?" Gray asked, dumbfounded. "Because..." Juvia trailed off.

"Well nothing, Gray-sama...let's go on this job."

"Ok, its done," Gray said, raising his hands in the air. "We're leaving now. Let's pack."

"Don't get so overexcited," Lyon commented behind his back.

"Its an S-class quest, idiot. How can I keep quiet?" Gray spurted out.

"Don't worry, Juvia. Even if it Gray or some other person, I won't let him or her lay a finger on you," Lyon said, hugging Juvia by the waist.

"Stupid, blabbering idiot..." Gray muttered to himself, still unfinished with his packing.

* * *

><p>Gray, Lyon and Juvia were now on a boat which was nearing the Otaku Island. They all gaped as the city came into view.<p>

"Wow...is that the city which they were talking about?" Juvia said. "Its wonderful. Juvia hasn't seen a city like that in years."

"Juvia...what do you mean?" Gray said, gaping at her as well. "Its already half-drowned right now!"

"Yeah, you're right," Lyon agreed, seeing the water flooding around the massive island.

"Juvia is sorry guys," Juvia said, bowing. "She just commented on the beauty of the island."

"Ok, now can we focus on the issue now?" Gray said, twisting his mouth. "Hey Lyon, I think its nothing like Galuna or Tenrou island though."

"Yeah, seems so," Lyon agreed, nodding.

"The villagers have said that the commotion is right on the top; where there is hidden cave and the villagers are afraid to find out the cave because they think something worse will happen then. You will have to go and check on the cave. I will take you to that part where it is not drowned by water. Now, I hope you try your best to save that village from drowning. Good luck," the boatman explained quickly and sped up forward to junction where, the water and land just met.

"Come, get down on this water and float until you find land to step on. I hope you don't mind. Getting the boat this high up was not easy though," the boatman told them, gesturing them to land on water.

They all got off the boat and stepped on the flooding water.

"Farewell, mages." the boatsman said and drifted his boat back to the overflowing sea. "And don't forget to stop that mage," he said giving them a thumbs-up.

"We won't, sir," they answered waving back. "Ok, lets go." Gray said, turning to both of them.

"Yes," they answered back, nodding.

They followed the path where there was not much water and was surrounded by tiny forests with thick-growing trees. Soon, they reached a mysterious, twisted path which looked like a U-turn which can lead to right on the top of the mountain.

"So which way now?" Gray asked.

"I don't care," Lyon said. "Let's take this path, Juvia." he said, grabbing Juvia's hand and running forth, leaving Gray behind.

"Hey wait; don't leave me like that already!" Gray shouted as he ran behind them.

They were all soon out of their breaths and panting, as they made it to the top of the mountain, running.

"Couldn't we have just walked to the top?" Gray said, panting sharply.

"I don't think so, Juvia wanted to wait any longer." Lyon covered for himself. "Didn't you, Juvia?"

Juvia trembled. She tried to clear her throat. "Well...that is.."

"Huh?" both stared astounded by her reaction. "Anything wrong, Juvia?" Lyon questioned gravely.

"No, its nothing...Lyon-sama..."

"Alright," Lyon nodded.

Suddenly, Lyon stood gazing beyond Juvia, where a rock suddenly seemed to have moved or shifted its position with the other rock.

"What happened Lyon...what are you staring at?" Gray asked following to where his gaze was.

"Got it!" Lyon smirked as he said. "Hey both of you, stand back."

"But why, Lyon?" Gray asked, holding Juvia back.

"Just do what I say." Lyon said, smirk growing larger.

"Okay." Gray replied. "Juvia! Stand back."

"ICE MAKE: SNOW DRAGON!" Lyon yelled, as he shot his ice-make dragon at the rocks which seemed to have budged earlier.

The rocks crumbled and instantly broke as the snow Dragon hit them, to reveal a dazzling light coming out from the cave which opened up before them.

"Wo! It must be..." Gray trailed off before saying, "..the cave...you found it Lyon!"

"Yes!" Lyon snapped. "Inside Juvia." he held Juvia dragging her inside the cave.

"You bastard!" Gray shouted after him. "Don't just go taking Juvia around, like she's yours."

"Inside Gray." Lyon said casually, gesturing at him with one finger. "You don't wanna get lost while we're inside, do you?"

Gray gritted his teeth, fist forming at his side the same time as he walked inside the cave, after them.

"Juvia's so nervous..." Juvia muttered to herself.

"Hey why is it so bright inside the cave...?" Lyon asked as he walked deeper into the cave. "Its supposed to be dark inside a cave!"

"I think we should find the dark water mage just here, inside this cave." Gray told him.

Just when it happened, Lyon hit so meting hard ahead. "Woah...!" he said as he fell.

"What is it, Lyon?" Gray asked, watching him fall.

"There's something over there..." he pointed to a dark corner, where he had just hit that thing.

"Hmm...what's that?" Gray checked the thing. "What...a statue...an ice statue?" he said gaping, as light fell upon it.

Both Lyon and Juvia gazed at it profoundly. Suddenly, to Juvia's shock, she realised what it actually was. She brought both her hands upto her mouth as she said, "Juvia knows who he is."

"You know him?" Lyon and Gray asked together.

"Yeah, he is a water mage. His name Justin. He is my older cousin brother," Juvia squeaked.

"What..? The one which you were talking about before coming here?" Gray asked her.

"Yes," Juvia replied with a small nod. "He's been turned to ice by my older sister...Johanna."

"So...your sister's doing all this...?" Lyon trailed. "Yeah," Juvia said.

"Wait but your sister's a water mage...right? How can she turn anybody into an ice statue?" Gray asked, not understanding at all.

"Well, good question, Gray-sama." Juvia said. "Its a long story."

Gray and Lyon both looked at each other and then turned to Juvia. "We aren't running out of time. You can tell us about it now."

"Well...its starts a long time ago. Just at the time of our birth, a prophecy was made. That the day when the two sisters grow up to become water mages, there will be a clash and only the strongest water mage will survive between us. The other will be frozen to eternity. My mother became saddened by the prophecy and made a change in that by doing a sacred spell, as she did not want to suffer the loss of her daughters, turning it that- the frozen daughter can be turned back from ice to normal form..."

"Wait-" Gray stopped her. "If the prophecy was made for you two, then why is your brother frozen?"

"Well...my sister, has the ability to freeze any water mage, weaker than her, except me, temporarily." Juvia said, looking down.

"So she can freeze you for an eternity if she defeated you, you mean?" Lyon asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah...that's partly true." Juvia nodded silently.

"Is there no way to save you then?" Gray asked.

"Well, there is...I was just coming to that Gray-sama before you interrupted me. My mother changed the prophecy that- the frozen daughter could be released from the magic only by a true lover of hers..." Juvia said, trying to remember the details of the prophecy.

"Oh, by a true lover of yours?" Gray said, trying to decipher each word she had spoken. "But how?"

"Well...he has to..." Juvia started blushing madly, thinking about it. They both stared at her uncanny reaction.

"-to kiss her on the lips."

"Just like the story of the Ice maiden...you told us before!" they both yelped, as they realized what she was saying now.

"Yeah...but there's one more thing different, here." Juvia said, as she thought.

"What?" they asked.

"Juvia's forgot..." Juvia said, sweatdropping.

"What? How can you forget such a thing...?" they both yelled at her.

"Well...shall I complete it for you Juvia? The prophecy requires that the true lover to save her must be an Ice Mage!" a different shrill voice came from near the end of the cave. "Your memory is pitiful till date. Pitter Patter."

The woman appeared out of the looming darkness, walking towards them holding a large, pink umbrella in her hands, unlike Juvia's which was small. It started to rain vigorously around them suddenly.

"What a pity! To have a sister like you with no good memory," she said, laughing evilly, her voice echoing through the cave. "Oh dear. Pitter Patter."

"Stop criticising her...and is that thing what she said just now is true , Juvia?" Gray asked, turning to her.

"Yes, its true. The twist is he must be a ice mage so that he can melt the ice I am frozen in." Juvia answered honestly.

"You regain your memories at the last moment, don't you, Juvia?" and she resumed laughing.

"Don't laugh at her. Ice Make: Lance," Gray said, shooting her ice make at the evil mage.

"Sorry!" the woman laughed more, as the ice make passed through her water body, unharmed. "Pitter-Patter."

"Huh? She's just like you, Juvia?" Gray said as he saw that his efforts were fruitless.

"Oh, yes. Did you forget Gray-sama, she's a water mage. Stand aside you two, she's mine." Juvia said, walking forward.

"Are you good enough to face your sister, Juvia?" Johanna laughed. "I am the strongest water mage that exists. Pitter-Patter."

"_Drip_ Drip Drop. I am going to take you down, no matter what." Juvia declared proudly, as she got ready to fight with her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha, you see at the end, a typical Juvia. Aren't you pretty excited for the next chapter soon? It'll be coming soon, so don't worry. And Keep reviewing guys. Thanks.**


	7. The Ice Maiden

**A/N: Its finally here, guys! :) **My Epic chapter! :D****

** Enjoy it. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Drip<em> Drip Drop. I am going to take you down, no matter what." Juvia declared proudly, as she got ready to fight with her.

"You think you could take your older sister down. In your dreams, Juvia!" she said with an evil smile.

"Only water can hurt water. Our battle was decided from our birth. Its showtime, sis. Bring it on, what you've got." Juvia challenged her, confidently.

"Oh, you know how lucky you are, Juvia. Even if I manage to defeat you...you've got a pretty cute ice mage to save you. Is it a coincidence or is it destiny?" Johanna asked her, chuckling evilly.

"Don't you dare to call Gray-sama cute! You cannot make him yours sis, at any rate!" Juvia was overcome by a sudden rage of anger and her head started spinning wildly.

"Oh how extremely cute! Seems like my cute little sister has developed a huge crush on that raven-haired guy," Johanna teased her. "Do you love her?" she asked pointing towards Gray.

Gray sweatdropped. "Ah...no..."

"Ahahahahha! How can you expect your crush to save you, when he doesn't love you back, silly?" she asked Juvia mockingly.

Juvia glared at her with shockful eyes, with tears just forming at the corners.

"Well, I do." Lyon finally spoke. "I love her very much and I am ice mage too. I'll save her if I could. I will do everything."

"Oh, you have another ice mage with you. How extremely lucky," Johanna chuckled again. "So...do you love him...Juvia?" she asked pointing towards Lyon, who blushed.

Juvia shook her head and spat, "Have you come here for wasting time? Let's begin with our battle already."

"Oh, I can easily defeat you, Juvia. I am not afraid to begin. But, do you know who can save your life, Juvia?"

"Well..." Juvia trailed. "If I defeat you, is there anyone who can save your life?"

"Yes!" Johanna said. "There is. Unlike you, I have a true lover. I would like you to meet him. Come in, Bora."

Just then a man appeared from the shadows, smirking at all of them.

"Oh, hello. We meet again, Juvia Lockser." Bora greeted her maliciously as he came.

"Bora? Bora is your true lover...nee-chan?" Juvia asked, stupefied with wide eyes.

"Of course~! He is," Johanna smirked. "He told me...you had a dating history with him before."

"What? He is your ex-" Gray shrieked out, not believing.

"Yes. But I have no further interest in him. But if he is you boyfriend sis...how will he able to save you? He is no ice mage, as I know of." Juvia asked her defiantly.

"Uhmmm...you need not to worry about that anyways, my weakling sister. I'm gonna defeat you, anyways but if you by any chance, get to defeat me, I'll use Bora to release me. I inserted Ice molding lacrima in him...so that now, he just like you-" she said, pointing at Gray and Lyon. "-becomes an ice mage."

"Whaaaa-?" they both shrieked in unison.

"How did you do that, sis?" Juvia asked in wonder.

"I have more advanced magic than you use, Juvia. You should I am more powerful than you. So, get ready to be defeated! WATER JET SAUCER!" she yelled, directing her vicious attack at her sister. A soaring jet of water came shooting towards Juvia from the air. The attack just grazed her shoulder.

"You cannot defeat me, sister!" Juvia shouted. "WATER SLICER!"

That attack didn't have any effect on her. "Its just a matter of time that you'll be frozen to ice." she laugh derisively.

"You cannot!" Juvia responded. "WATER JIGSAW!" she yelled, launching another attack on her.

"You can't stop me by your petty attacks, Juvia." Johanna stated annoyingly. "WATER BULLETS!"

She raised a simple hand and shot numerous water bullets at her. This time the attack hit her with full force. Juvia panted for breath, trying to balance herself on her legs.

"Are you tired already with that attack, Juvia?" Johanna mused. "Oh, how boring." she stated indifferently.

"Shut up-" Juvia said.

"We aren't going to stand here and watch!" Gray told her, out of the blue. "Come on, Lyon!"

"I'm doing it for Juvia." Lyon answered. "Let's go." Gray said, nodding.

"Oh, will you take care of them for me, Bora?" his girlfriend requested him.

"Sure." Bora grinned evilly.

"Ice Make-" but before they could do anything, Bora shouted, "Freeze!" at them.

"Oh, no you don't," they both said, dodging the attack. "You wanna fight us, you will get it!" Gray said, smirking.

"Ice Make: Battle Axe!" Gray shouted and at the same time Lyon yelled, "Ice Make: Ape."

He managed easily to dodge the two incoming attacks, leaving him unscratched. "How pathetic! I'll let you have a taste of my molding magic then. Ice Make: Meteors!" he said, creating a set of falling meteors from his molding magic.

The meteors found and hit the target on their mark.

"You did well, Bora." Johanna praised him , grinning.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted. "I'll not spare you for what you did to Gray-sama. WATER Nebula!" she shouted with full vigor, as she launched her attack at her.

This time, she did not miss her. She caught her up directly in the front. That annoyed Johanna beyond her limits. She began to boil with anger again, as she shot a stream of hot water at her.

"I will freeze you to eternity, you bitch!"

"Try it!" Juvia challenged her, answering her back with a hot jet of water.

While Gray and Lyon had regained their consciousness back again, and were ready to attack Bora again, but this time with full force.

"This time make sure you do it, Lyon!" Gray stated to him, with a half-smile.

"I'll make sure I do my best this time." Lyon agreed, nodding and smiling back.

"Good. So, let's go."

"Ice Make: Cannon!"

"Ice Make: Snow Dragon!"

This time the attacks hit their mark, the attack hit Bora with full force on the face and he fainted.

"I knew it! He was useless, however." Johanna said. "Ice make meteor wasn't a good move. It takes a lot of time to recharge, before you regain your magic powers back. After all its a simple lacrima I inserted into him."

"Oh, that means...his magic was useless," Lyon deciphered.

"Yes...it truly means that," Johanna replied shrilly.

"Gray-sama...you're safe!" Juvia cried in relief.

"Yeah...we're safe...and we help you defeat that old hag." Gray commented, as he looked up smilingly at Juvia.

"Hey...what do you mean by 'old hag'? You son of a bitch!" Johanna snapped back angrily.

"How dare you call Gray-sama that way. I won't let you," Juvia declared madly. "I am going to destroy you forever." she stated.

Johanna laughed malevolently. "Really? Juvia?"

"Gray-sama, Lyon-sama, stay back. I will handle this myself. She's all mine." Juvia said, with a slight smile playing upon her lips.

"You intend to do this yourself?" But Juvia..." Gray said, as Juvia made a silencing gesture to him.

"Don't worry, Gray-sama. Juvia knows of a plan of exactly how to defeat her. I will do it!" she said and smiled back at the two of them, reassuringly.

"Oh really Juvia...what is that plan..?" Johanna asked sarcastically.

"Go to hell-" Juvia said, before turning to Gray and Lyon and telling them, "Gray-sama and Lyon-sama, I hope you stay well."

"Juvia," both muttered with suspicious looks.

Johanna blinked blankly at her words. Now, Juvia had turned to face her sister. "The ultimate attack: Water Bomb!"

Juvia said as she launched her steaming water body at her sister sharply. "Are you mad, Juvia? That's a self-destruction spell. You're gonna destroy yourself." Johanna looked madly at her approaching sister, then she suddenly shouted, "Water Tomb!"

She was suddenly shielded by a water tomb, but Juvia hit herself with it and broke it into pieces. And then she aimed for her sister. They both collided with a loud explosion that filled the cave. Juvia landed with a thud on the ground, unable to move her body any longer.

"Juvia!" Gray and Lyon couldn't hold their shock as she fell. "Are you...alright?"

Johanna was knocked out for a moment, or so it seemed, but she slowly opened her eyes, smiling derisively, just in time to see Juvia's body which was freezing now.

"Oh no, Juvia..." Gray said. "She has started to freeze..." Lyon commented.

"Hahahahha! You decided to destroy yourself, didn't you...to kill me," she said as she continued laughing evilly. "I defeated you." she ended with a smirk.

"Shut up, you whining bitch," Gray said, kicking her. "Go to hell!" he added as she dropped unconscious.

"Well, somebody has to save her now." Lyon said with a worried expression.

Gray touched his shoulder, saying, "You do it, Lyon. I know you love Juvia, and only you could have the power to save her. I doubt it if I can..." he said, looking down and grimacing.

"Wait Gray...I think she loves you. If you don't even try then she'll be depressed, as it is!" Lyon replied back, trying to be sensible with him. "Gray...do it." he said, touching him back on the shoulder.

"Ok...I will try my best." Gray said, not looking up and walking to her ice statue lying on the ground. He picked it up and kissed it, fully in the mouth. He was actually liking kissing her lips, even if it were now ice. _Wow, what a wonderful feeling!_

"Oh shucks," Gray spat, looking at her ice statue. Nothing. Nothing had actually happened. The ice was where it had been, it had not shown even a sign of thawing.

"Oh no, I messed it all up!" Gray barked in disgust, slapping his hands on his head.

"Can't you do a thing right, Gray?" Lyon said, walking up to Juvia's statue. "Don't tell me after this...that I didn't tell you to kiss Juvia." he smirked.

"You bastard! Show me if you can do it, right now!" Gray shouted back at him.

"I'll give it a try," Lyon said and pierced his lips to the ice statue. Gray's face reddened at the sight. "What, you're doing it?"

_Wait! _Gray's inside protested_. Don't just go enjoying kissing her, you bastard. _

He could seriously tell that he wanted to punch Lyon on the face, when he did that. But then, he saw what was happening. The ice on the top of Juvia's head was slowly melting and then it melted upto her face and now, it seemed that he was actually kissing her on the lips. Lyon quickly retreated and blushed as he saw what he was doing. Juvia's eyes were still closed but the ice slowly melted off till her legs and it was then that, she regained her consciousness. She opened her eyes slowly, confused by what had happened. She looked down to her legs and saw that she was safe, sighed in relief.

"Oh, you released me..." she looked happily at them. They both blushed and looked away.

"By the way...which one of you did that?" Juvia asked, her curiosity knowing no bounds. Her heart leaped with joy at the thought of what she had just been thinking.

"It was..."

_Oh, please let it be Gray-sama. _

"Well...it was..."

_Please let it be Gray-sama! _she prayed inside her head, which was almost bursting. "Yes?" she asked, almost impatiently.

"Uhhmmm...you know..."

_Gray-sama!_

"Lyon..." Gray admitted finally with a forceful sigh.

"What...?" Juvia coughed a few times, before she actually heard what her Gray-sama had just told her. "What did you say?"

"It was Lyon who saved you..." Gray spilled, crossing his arms, not wanting to face her.

"What?" she shouted with disbelief. _Gray-sama did not kiss her. Gray-sama did not save her_. _Instead, Juvia was saved by Lyon-sama. Oh, how badly Juvia wants to go back being an ice staute again. And only if Gray-sama could save her this time..._

Her cheeks flushed, as she thought all this. "Ah...Juvia, are you alright?" Gray asked her.

"Oh yes, Gray-sama...so it was Lyon-sama who saved me..." Juvia trailed off silently.

"Yeah..." Gray replied, glancing at a flustered Lyon. He smirked. "Tell her how much you enjoyed it!"

"Shut up! When you couldn't even do a thing...?" Lyon stared daggers at him. He responded by doing the same.

_Did Gray-sama really kiss me? _she thought, as traced a finger on her lips_. He did! That's what Lyon-sama just said. Oh god, he did. _Juvia's just got the feeling on her lips. _And he wasn't able to save me. That must mean...he doesn't...love me._

"Hey Juvia, what about your sister?" Gray suddenly asked, bringing her back to her senses. "She unconscious for now, but we don't know what to do with her." he said, pointing to the lump on the ground, that was her sister.

"I have to defeat her. I will freeze her to eternity!" Juvia said.

"Johanna, you have to wake up, now. Fight me!" Juvia announced loudly.

"But...Juvia?" Gray asked her but was soon silenced by her.

"No, I don't intend to die this time, Gray-sama. I will need your help, we'll fight together." Juvia stated firmly.

"Okay, Juvia." Gray nodded but suddenly there came a choking voice from behind. It was Lyon, as if gasping for air. "Guys...I can't..."

"Lyon?" Gray rushed to him, just in time to catch him faint.

"What happened to Lyon-sama?" Juvia asked, shocked.

"Looks like he is out..." Gray murmured. "We'll let him rest a while. Juvia, we'll have to do it together, just we two."

Juvia nodded obediently and smiled. "Johanna...stand up." she shouted towards her sister.

"Juvia, you knew...I was awake," Johanna said, standing up and brushing the dirt off her shoulders. "I'm ready when you are. Glad you had someone to save your mouth."

"Shut up. Let's get to business," Juvia said. "WATER JIGSAW!"

"ICE MAKE: GEYSER!" Gray roared at the same time.

"WATER GOLIATH!" Johanna screeched, sending a whirlpool of water at them.

Juvia deflected it with her water body. "Sorry, sis. But, this is your end. WATER LOCK!" she said, grasping her in her water lock.

"You naive fool. You expect me to fall for that!" Johanna said, bursting free of the lock.

"I did not." she smirked. "I never thought."

"Huh?" Johanna blinked, surprised.

"ICE: FREEZE!" Gray barked, freezing her from behind.

"Ahhhh!" Johanna shrieked. "You cannot freeze me like this."

She said, as she drilled through the ice and broke free.

"You are not really dumb, sis." Juvia said to Johanna. "I thought even more less." she teased her.

"Humph...your cheap tricks won't work on me, Juvia!" Johanna broke into laughter again. "So, how are you gonna defeat me, after all?"

"Gray-sama...let's do it!" Juvia said, offering her hand to Gray and looked at her beloved with watery eyes. "Lets do it together!"

"Juvia...what are you?" Gray seemed puzzled for a moment. "I really don't get it-"

"Gray-sama! We have done it before, remember~!" she tried to wink, hoping him to remember it.

"Oh...I get it now." he said nodding, finally seeming to have caught up with her.

"Hmmm...? You get what?" Johanna asked puzzled, looking from one face to another.

"You'll know soon." Gray said, coming up to Juvia and taking her hand. "Ready Juvia...?"

"Ready...Gray-sama." she said, gladly accepting his hand. "Ok then. Lets go."

"MAGICAL POWER FUSION:" they said in unison, holding out each other's hand in the air, their magical powers mixing together unitedly. "UNISON RAID!"

Lyon had opened his eyes, just in time to see them perform a unison raid. Though he knew he was a bit jealous, he couldn't help smiling at the current situation.

"Huh...a Unison Raid?" Johanna asked, clearly dumbfounded. She saw a wild jet of thick streams gushing out from the ground, a few which directly hit her. Then, she knew nothing as numerous razor-sharp blades of ice cut deeply through her skin, wounding her everywhere around the body.

"I just lost to Juvia." she said as she fell, unable to think through her hazy brain, she dropped dead on the ground.

"Looks like she's freezing now..." Gray commented as her body was slowly turning to ice.

"Gray-sama~! I told you I'll freeze her to an eternity," Juvia murmured. "Didn't I?"

Just then out of the blue, Gray suddenly did something unexpected. He caught Juvia and hugged her tightly around the chest.

"Gray-sama?" she asked, blushing.

"Thanks Juvia. You're alive." he whispered in her ear.

"Oh, Gray-sama..."

"Juvia...I only wished to be the strongest water mage. I didn't wanna hurt you ever. But, when I heard the prophecy I couldn't help it. I had to defeat you in order to be strong, I thought. But I was wrong. I only wanted to be a good sister to you...goodbye, Juvia." Johanna spoke her last, before she turned completley into ice.

"Johanna..." Juvia said with tearful eyes.

"I didn't know your sister had some good inside her..." Gray observed suddenly.

"Oh sister..." Juvia was now crying, hands clasped around her eyes.

"Hey...don't cry! Can't we do something to save her?" Gray asked her with a worried tone.

"Well, she said...'Bora' can..." Juvia answered between her tears.

"Wake up, you worthless shit..." he said, going over to where Bora was lying and kicking him.

"What...what just happened here?" he questioned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Your shitty girlfriend is now frozen tits!" Gray replied with an inconsiderate jerk of his head. "Now only you can save her."

"You defeated...Johanna?" he looked at the frozen body with utter surprise.

"Yeah...now go and save her." Gray ordered.

"Why should I? My Ice Lacrima has melted away..." he stated, crossing his arms.

"What?" Gray gaped at him in surprise. "Then how could she entrust you to save her?"

"Well, she trusted me so much and yet put a temporary lacrima around me...which melted away the moment you two crushed me." he said pointing from Gray to Lyon, who was still resting on the rock.

"Damn...Juvia. I'm sorry, we couldn't save your sister!" Gray said, cursing under his breath.

"Its alright. She deserved what she got!" Juvia murmured, wiping away her tears.

"What about your brother?" Lyon asked from his position on the rock.

"Well, he must have escaped when we were fighting. He knows how to escape easily without any trouble." Juvia replied.

"So, what now?" Gray asked. Just then, the cave started crumbling and shaking, and huge rocks fell down upon them.

"Juvia...Lyon. We must get out of here fast." Gray pointed out.

"But what about Bora...Gray-sama?" Juvia asked, corcerened.

"Leave him here. Take Lyon and go outside, fast." Gray commanded Juvia.

"Ok...as you say..." Juvia replied with a nod, and ran to get Lyon.

"Lyon-sama...can you stand?" she offered her hand to him.

"Yes..." he stood up holding Juvia's hands, but the weakness in his knees still persisted, so he started to fall, but Gray caught him on the other side just in time.

"Let's go. Shall we?" he said, as they both carried Lyon outside the cave.

"Gray-sama. I think there's light over there." Juvia observed.

"Yeah...we are near." Gray replied.

"You guys really did it...today." Lyon winked.

"Yeah..." he smiled at Lyon and then looked at Juvia with an obvious smile, which she returned.

"We're out..." Gray said, noticing that they were out of the cave now.

"You guys need not carry my burden anymore...I can walk, you know." Lyon said, freeing himself of Gray's hand.

"Don't get so cocky all of a sudden," Gray replied with a grin.

"I won't Gray," he said, turning to him. "Same goes for you too, Juvia..."

"I can't leave you like that, Lyon-sama. You saved me today." Juvia answered, gripping him a bit more tight. "Let me carry your burden for a while, Lyon-sama."

"Okay, you can...Juvia." Lyon agreed, rolling his eyes.

Gray looked at them with a confused expression. _Sheesh! They don't ever learn, do they?_

"Look...the island's stopped drowning." Juvia asserted, as she looked at the clear view of the island.

"Its beautiful now, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." both Lyon and Gray agreed, enjoying the whole view before them.

"Juvia...I was thinking..." Lyon said. "You owe me a lot for saving you."

"Yes...Lyon-sama," Juvia replied. "What do you want from me?"

"Well...I was wondering...would you do anything for me?" Lyon asked her tentatively. Gray raised a large brow at him.

"Anything..." Juvia nodded.

"Really...Juvia?" Lyon asked to confirm.

"Really...anything...Lyon-sama. Tell me what?" Juvia inquired.

"Well...can we go on a date..when we get back to the guild or something?" Lyon murmured.

"Well... about that..." Juvia blushed. _Wait!_ Gray's insides boiled.

"What the heck are you saying, Lyon?" he spurted out.

"Shh. Don't interrupt, Gray-" Lyon silenced him with a finger.

"Yes..." Juvia answered. "I will go out with you once we get back there, Lyon-sama."

"What...Juvia?" Gray's jaw dropped. "Seriously...?"

"Alright..." Lyon said, turning to smirk at Gray. "Its done then."

Gray scowled at him and swore in his mind.

_That jerk, always getting ahead of me!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What should I say about the next chapter? You already know they're on a date. How would that be? Stay tuned to know what happens next. Haha, Gray already jealous! *_* So, enjoy this one and please review. Don't forget it. **


	8. Lyon's Date

**A/N: I wanted to update this for so long. Finally done. Thanks for reviewing on my previous chapter, it was nice to see that you guys read and reviewed. It was a pleasure to see that you really liked it. Sorry, if this was a bit short, if I had typed a whole of Lyon's date in this...it would've gotten too long. So, the next comes after this. Tell me about this chapter. **

* * *

><p>"Gray...what're you doing here?" Mirajane asked, scrubbing the messy dish in her hand. "Where are the other two?"<p>

"Well..." Gray opened his mouth slowly. "They're on a date."

"What?" Mirajane asked in an expression of surprise.

"Yeah...and to top it all..." Gray said. "Its Juvia's birthday today."

"Oh...really?" Mirajane asked, smiling.

"Is it really a coincidence?" she inquired, raising a questioning brow at him.

"I don't know." Gray replied, uninterested.

"You're jealous...aren't you Gray?" Mirajane teased him playfully.

"No...I'm not." Gray answered, sounding quite unsure of himself.

"Really...I don't think so?" Mirajane continued to tease him, with a discreet smile on her face. "By the way...where is Lyon taking Juvia to?"

"Well...to the arcade in the mall." Gray answered without much enthusiasm.

"Hmm...which Mall?" Mirajane pressed, getting interested now.

"To the...South-Park Mall," Gray replied slowly.

"To the 'South-Park' Mall?" Mirajane repeated in awe. "So, Lyon is in-charge of splurging all the money you've earned till now."

"Yeah...they're having a blast together!" Gray said, suddenly feeling sick of himself.

"Hmm..." Mirajane trailed. "Well, Gray...don't you wanna give Juvia a birthday surprise?" she asked out of the blue.

"Huh?" Gray looked at her, confused.

"Well, we can all help you ruin Lyon's date with Juvia..." Mirajane explained finally. "You get it now...don't you?" she winked at him.

"Yeah..." Gray replied, finally comprehending what she had spoken and smiled back at her. "Thanks Mirajane..."

"You're welcome!" Mirajane replied back gladly.

Gray suddenly remembered one thing. "Hey...but don't the others have jobs to do?"

"No. The reason why you see the guild is filled up today is the number of job requests that have gone down rapidly. Look over there, the request board is almost empty." Mirajane explained, pointing over to the now-empty and deserted request-board.

"You know what that means Gray...we'll all be there to help you today!" she smiled excitedly.

* * *

><p>Lyon and Juvia soon arrived at the South-Park Mall. Juvia was dressed in a pale blue frock decorated with multiple frills while Lyon hadn't changed back from his usual black coat-and-white shirt attire.<p>

"Happy Birthday, Juvia." Lyon greeted her for the third time in the day. Not to mention, he had already loaded her arms with the numerous catchy bouques of flowers, which she'd found difficult to carry.

"Thankyou Lyon-sama," Juvia said, still struggling to hold the massive bouques he had gifted her. "By the way, Juvia doesn't like flowers..." Juvia commented, sniffing one of the flowers in the bouque and was about to sneeze.

"Oh really, why didn't you tell me before?" Lyon asked her gravely. "I would've brought you something else."

"Its not necessary...Lyon-sama," Juvia answered, feeling a sharp pang of dislike for this man.

"As you say, Juvia..." Lyon replied. "I would do anything for you."

"Go...drown yourself then," Juvia grumbled in a low voice, irritated.

"Said something?" Lyon asked, seeming to have heard.

"Nothing really, Lyon-sama..." Juvia muttered, starting to shake her head slowly.

"Okay...I guess, I must have been dreaming then..." Lyon shrugged off the topic quickly.

Juvia grimaced. This man was so getting under her nerve. How could she bear him for a day at this state, she was forced to think.

They soon entered inside the mall. As soon as, Juvia took two steps forward on the mall's floor, streamers and ribbons of different colors started raining down on her and loud trumpets began playing.

Juvia looked around in utter confoundment while Lyon stood gaping at what was happening there.

"Congratulations, for being our 100th costumer! You have been given a free chance of purchasing anything you like in our mall and take free rides and play free games."

"Oh...that's a great birthday gift!" Juvia announced snatching Lyon's hand, dragging him along with her.

"Come on, Lyon-sama. Let's have some fun here."

Lyon smiled beside himself. "Yeah...that's a great idea." he agreed, nodding.

"Where should we go first?" Juvia asked, looking around the mall.

"Well..I think...lets go and eat something first. Man, I am hungry," Lyon said, pointing to his stomach.

"Let's go then...Juvia feels a little hungry too." Juvia agreed, as her stomach had now begun growling.

They came in front of one of the eat out stalls, named "Crunchy 24/7", bearing a large picture of an ice-cream sundae on the front.

"Looks like its an ice-cream parlor..." Lyon murmured.

"Oh...Juvia doesn't mind an ice-cream for her birthday. Besides, the fact that Juvia loves ice-creams." Juvia chattered excitedly, as she pulled Lyon into the ice-cream shop.

"Hello...what does this ice-cream parlor offer?" Juvia asked politely to the lady who stood on the counter, as she entered.

"Well..what'd you two like?" she asked back, good-naturedly.

Juvia eyed the woman, hid behind the familiar butterfly glasses, suspiciously. "Levy-chan..." she finally let out in wonder, gasping at her.

She hushed her abruptly, placing a delicate finger over her lips.

"Don't speak...Juvia. Otherwise, Lyon would suspect something is going on between us." Levy whispered from the corner of her mouth.

"Okay...Levy-chan," Juvia nodded, a bit skeptically.

"So, what would you two like?" she asked them yet again.

"A chocolate-chip vanilla sundae, please..." Lyon answered without much expression.

"A chocolate-chip banana sundae," Juvia said, placing her order.

"Ok, as you wish." Levy said, noting down their orders. "You may go an take those empty seats in the corner there." she gestured them to the table lying at the end.

"Lets go and sit...Lyon-sama." Juvia said, advancing towards the empty table in the corner, which Levy had pointed out.

"Hmm..." Lyon muttered, joining her at the table.

"Sending two of your sundaes right at your table, sir..." Levy told them.

"Okay..." Lyon answered and waited.

Meanwhile, there was some chaos in the kitchen.

"Gray, do your best...Juvia's here." Mirajane encouraged the man who was just working on making his best ice-cream.

"Ok...here I go," Gray yelled with his full power, concentrating all his energy to a point and then shouting, "Ice Make: Snowballs."

Just then, mounds of snow started forming and taking its place in the bowl before them.

"Gray...make sure it has a 'Happy Birthday Juvia' written on it," Mirajane remarked after observing him make the sundae, and they still had flavors to mix in it.

"Mira...its still difficult to convert ice into snowballs. It requires loads of skill and concentration..." Gray finally trailed, feeling weak.

"Come on, Gray. So, what're you going to do for Lyon?" Mirajane inquired, grinning.

"Well...for him." Gray smiled wickedly. "I have something special."

Juvia and Lyon finally got delivered their respective orders on their table.

"Wow! Its wonderful..." Juvia commented, marveling at the magnificent calligraphic letters that'd been inscribed into her sundae saying, "Happy Birthday Juvia" which she repeated flabbergasted.

"Thankyou, that's a great surprise, Lyon-sama." she stated, with eyes twinkling.

"Wait! I didn't do a thing," he tried to explain. "And what's with mine? It says that...I'm a big loser." he said with a puckered brow. Juvia giggled and looked back at Levy, who smiled and winked at her.

"Oh really...Lyon-sama...?" Juvia asked, almost enjoying the troubled look on Lyon's face now and then trying to comfort him by saying, "Forget about that, Lyon-sama. Let's start eating."

"Okay..." Lyon said but as soon as he picked up the spoon and dug into his sundae, a spring hand came protruding out of it and punched him on the face. He fell out of his seat.

"Lyon-sama..." Juvia hurriedly rose from her seat and gaped bemusedly at the fallen man.

She shot a worried look towards Levy, but she winked back and gave her a comforting smile.

"But, Levy-chan this is too much..." Juvia mouthed anxiously to Levy, and proceeded to help Lyon in standing up.

* * *

><p>"Fuck that ice-cream shop!" Lyon murmured, nursing his jaw which was swollen now due to the hit, after they left the shop.<p>

Juvia sweatdropped and offered a nervous smile. "Lets go somewhere else...Lyon-sama."

"How about the arcade? There's a lot of games there that Juvia wants to try..." Juvia finally suggested.

"Okay...over there," Lyon said, leading the way to the games section.

For an hour, it went well for both Lyon and Juvia, who were engrossed in playing various types of games with each other, sometimes, against each other. They played every type of game, the doll shooting, candy picking, punching the pop-heads, wrestling the sumo, etc. and a car racing game on the monitor screen in which obviously, Lyon had won.

"Sorry, if I ruined your birthday by winning," Lyon bragged.

"No...Juvia's enjoyed it a lot!" she objected childishly.

They had only walked a few steps after that, when Juvia suddenly started having weir fantasies, that Lyon was somehow closing in the distance between them.

"So, Juvia...have you ever kissed a guy in your life?" Lyon asked, out of the blue.

"No. Well...what's with that sudden question?" Juvia asked, sweating.

"Oh. I thought, since you had a former boyfriend, you would've certainly." Lyon said, rolling his eyes.

"No ways...I certainly do not come so close to any person like that," Juvia corrected him. "He has to be something special."

_Like Gray-sama! _

"Why are your eyes sparkling?" Lyon asked her with a raised brow. "Like that."

"Oh nothing..." Juvia muttered, blushing. "Pardon me. I just got a bit carried away..."

"Hmmm...?" Lyon directed his question to abnormally hyperventilating Juvia, who was blushing madly at the same time.

"Oh no, I don't know if I would be ever able to understand women like that!" Lyon said, sighing to himself, after not receiving an answer from Juvia.

Soon, while walking, they encountered a man who was wearing a dark-sunglasses and a shabby brown hat, dressed in a shabby brown coat, who seemed lurking in front of the building named 'scary house.'

"Here...free passes to the scary house..our newest attraction...please feel free to visit us anytime." he said, quickly handing the passes to Juvia, trying not attract too much attention.

"Umm...Gajeel-kun?" Juvia asked him in surprise, wide-eyed.

"Shhh..." he muttered quietly to Juvia, and disappeared quickly from there.

"Hey, did you know that man?" Lyon asked her.

"No...he looked like someone familiar...just that's it." Juvia laughed, trying to sound convincing enough.

"Oh...ok..." Lyon brushed away. "Is that the couple passes for scary house?" he asked, pointing eagerly at the passes in her hand.

"Yeah...let's go there, Lyon-sama. Are of afraid of going in there?" Juvia teased him playfully.

"No way, I'm not afraid. You must be..." he teased her back. "So, lets go."

"Juvia is not afraid...Juvia will show you!" Juvia answered, crossing her arms.

"Ok, why don't we make a bet...if you scream, then I win. And if I'm scared...then you win." he suggested frankly.

"And the winner gets what he wants. Is it a deal then?" he asked Juvia, winking.

"Deal. But what would you ask for if I lose...?" Juvia asked.

"Oh, you shouldn't have agreed to my offer so easily, without even thinking. Because if you lose...I'll do what I want. That is you'll have to kiss me." he dared her, smirking.

"Oh..." Juvia realized to her extreme shock, his plan, tightening her fists a the same time. "I will not lose to you, Lyon-sama."

"Let's see about that." Lyon smirked once again, this time more viciously.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hoping you enjoyed it a lot. Well, there's the next part 'scary house', coming up after this. So, stay tuned. And hope u review it too. Thanks guys. **


	9. The Destruction of a Date

**A/N: Ah, sadly...there are just two chapters left. Umm, I'm already crying. Hope u enjoy this one a lot.**

**An extra thanks to all who reviewed last chapter. ^^**

* * *

><p>"I will show Lyon-sama." Juvia muttered to herself determinedly, as they entered the monstrous building named scary house. As soon as they entered, they saw nothing but pitch darkness engulfing around them. They took every step cautiously from here, while Lyon mentally prepared himself for it.<p>

"Juvia if you're scared, you can hug me." Lyon offered with a wry smile.

"Alright...Lyon-sama." Juvia replied, grabbing his shoulder. "But Juvia is not scared at all."

"We'll see about that." Lyon answered with a large smirk.

Just then a faint light seemed to be coming from somewhere and the room glowed up instantly.

"Oh, was that meant for scaring us..?" Lyon asked and just as he said that, he accidently hit an animal hide behind him or at least that's what he thought until he turned around to face a ferocious beast standing before them.

"That's humongous." Lyon commented at the beast. Juvia gasped too, but to her extreme astonishment, she realized who/what it actually was.

"Its Elmann-san's take over soul," she suddenly placed a hand over her mouth, as she said it.

"Ah...no I'm not a bit afraid of this beast." Lyon said, pulling Juvia's hand. "Let's go, Juvia."

They prepared to go but then suddenly, Elfmann gave out a roar at them. Both of the stopped in their tracks but none spoke or screamed.

"Be a Man!" he said after a while. Juvia giggled. Lyon flinched. "A man...what're you saying?"

"Lets go from here Lyon-sama..." Juvia tugged at his hand, chuckling a bit to herself.

"If that's what you call a scary house...the first thing here was not scary at all." Lyon said, as they moved ahead, crossing his arms waywardly.

"Yeah...you're pretty right." Juvia agreed with a vague smile.

Just then a demon-like creature, who looked a women, came swinging down upon them from above, spreading its bat-like wings in the air.

"Another one...was that a bat? Looked to me more like a vampire with wings. This time a women. Bah! Not enough scary," Lyon concluded after a second's thought.

"It was...Mira-san." Juvia told herself, gasping.

"Said something..?" Lyon asked suddenly.

"Nopes..." Juvia lied.

"Lets move on then..." Lyon gestured her to come with him.

"Yes..." Juvia nodded.

* * *

><p>"Now...this ought to take him out," Gray mused to himself, who was hiding in the closet somewhere above. "Here goes, Ice Make: Skull."<p>

A skull suddenly landed in Lyon's hands and he just merely looked and blinked at it, before realizing what it was. Juvia gave a short scream this time. "Oh, Lyon-sama...put it down."

"Aha! You're scared...aren't you?" Lyon said. "Humph...not enough scary..." he said, throwing it away.

"Wow! You're brave, Lyon-sama." Juvia praised him slightly.

"That was supposed to take that damn bastard out. Why didn't it work?" Gray thought, grimacing.

"Yeah...Juvia I can always protect you." Lyon boasted. "Woah! Is that a scarecrow?" Lyon said, looking over to something ahead with shock.

"BTW, why has it got wings?" Lyon gulped slowly.

"Lisanna-san..." Juvia trailed slowly. Lyon fainted on the spot and Juvia had to catch him just in time. Lisanna couldn't help but giggle at Lyon's state.

"Oh great! Lyon-sama, you're afraid of a scarecrow with wings...but not of a ferocious beast, or a vampire or even a skull. Wake up!" Juvia said, shaking him.

"Oh! Is that your boyfriend, chick?" came a voice from farther ahead. "I'm glad that he's already fainted...otherwise I would've made him to faint. Now, I have to go on a date with my boyfriend. See you later," she said, waving to her.

"Aquarius-san?" Juvia asked again, wide-eyed.

"Oh Juvia," Lyon said, finally waking up. "How long was I out?"

"Well, just for a while now." Juvia explained, dropping sweat. "Let's get outta here as soon as possible, Lyon-sama."

"Yeah..." he agreed.

Meanwhile, Natsu laughed somewhere ahead hidden in a closet above, just like Gray with Happy.

"Well, Happy are you ready?" he asked.

"Well, you know, Natsu...I can't take out a ghost's voice that properly but I can take out only a cat's voice..." Happy answered.

"I know...all the best, Happy!" he cheered.

Lyon And Juvia had now reached the last room of the scary house which contained the exit door.

"Happy...your turn," Natsu reminded.

"Aye, sir!"

"Meow-w..." the drawling voice of the cat's echoed a hundred times in the room.

"What...was that?" Lyon ventured, grabbing Juvia's shoulders apparently quite afraid himself.

"Come on. That's just a cat's voice." Juvia said, comfortingly. _Better be Happy, _she thought.

"Haha! Lyon got scared Natsu," Happy said victoriously. "Do your best!"

"Aye! Of course, I'll do my best. I'll show that bastard for real. Don't worry Gray. But I'm not doing this for you...this is for Juvia," Natsu said, resolved.

"Phew, finally the door..." Lyon said, as he reached for the knob and let Juvia out immediately. "Thank god."

"Here I go!" Natsu said. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

* * *

><p>He was about to leave too, just when something scorching hot hit him from behind.<p>

"Arghhhh-!" Lyon fell out of the door shouting, and suddenly rubbing his burnt back. "What the heck?"

"What happened Lyon-sama?" Juvia asked, rushing to help him.

"Someone burnt my ass from behind." Lyon replied, still sore in his back.

"Oh..." Juvia said, thinking._ Natsu-san, Great Job!_

"Why are you smiling like that?" Lyon asked suddenly, pointing at her face.

"Oh...it was nothing..." Juvia denied, as she shook her head.

"Fuck this...why is my ass burnt?" Lyon continued swearing, back to rubbing his back.

"Does it pain a lot over there?" Juvia asked, turning slightly worried.

"A bit...but otherwise, its ok..." Lyon replied.

"So, Lyon-sama, I won the bet. Didn't I?" Juvia asked, remembering about their bet.

"Yeah..." Lyon admitted his defeat, rather slowly. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"How about this...Lyon-sama? You cross-dress like a women and belly dance in front of a whole crowd, downstairs." Juvia suggested brightly.

"Whaa-t?" Lyon asked, sweatdropping.

"Come on, Lyon-sama..." Juvia encouraged him. "Show me the guts you have."

Lyon dropped his profound gaze at her and sighed pitifully to himself. "Right."

* * *

><p>"Pah!" Lyon spat, the red lipstick still smeared across his whole face. "It was disgusting...the guys there almost kissed me in the mouth. So ridiculous," he said spitting more wildly.<p>

"I bet...it would've looked gay!"

"You bet..." Juvia answered smilingly and gave him a thumbs-up, much to Lyon's annoyance.

Soon, they had walked into the last floor of the mall.

"Lyon-sama...I think its enough for today. Let's get back to the guild now..." Juvia requested him.

"Okay...but we haven't had any real fun yet. Wanna take a ride or something?" Lyon suggested.

"Which ride?" Juvia asked in a flat tone. "There a loads here, Lyon-sama."

"I think it'd be better to take that one..." he said, pointing to a large swan-ride ahead.

"But, Lyon-sama...its for lovers." Juvia protested a little, blushing.

"Come on. Aren't we already on a date here?" Lyon corrected her.

"Ok...just one ride then." Juvia nodded, quite unwillingly.

As they drew closer to the ride, which was a magnificently beautiful metallic swan-made ride with two exclusive seats actually meant for lovers and equipped with a long water tunnel which was supposed to carry the ride to the end. What Juvia noticed was not the ride, but the person who stood stationed next to it. Juvia noticed that she looked extremely like Erza, in her feathery new white swan-like costume, which looked like her new ex-euip and with that, she also wore a large beak in her mouth, to keep her identity hidden from Lyon.

"Here is our free ride to our 100th costumer. Welcome," Erza declared, offering them to step inside the said-ride.

"Let's go in, Juvia..." Lyon said excitedly.

Lyon stepped in and before Juvia could after him, she felt an arm tugging at her shoulder. She turned around to see Erza smiling at her and muttering, "Happy birthday Juvia and good luck. We have a surprise for you inside."

Juvia just blinked stupidly at her and entered the ride.

"What was that women telling you?" Lyon asked curiously.

"Nothing..." Juvia said, wondering what was the surprise that Erza meant that awaited her here.

"Ah finally...we're inside. And we have all the peace to ourselves now." Lyon stated blissfully.

They finally entered the tunnel darkness, only to be surrounded by a multitude of dancing colours circling together in the air, afterwards.

"Yeah..." Juvia said, her cheeks getting tainted at the sight.

"Wow...its beautiful." she stated afterwards.

"Juvia...please close your eyes for a while." Lyon requested in his most gentle voice. "I have something to show you."

"What is it?" Juvia inquired nervously.

"Well..." Lyon said slowly. "If you'll close your eyes...I'll tell you."

"Ok..." Juvia said closing her eyes.

"At least...I could cuddle you first." Lyon said, pulling her close to him.

"Stop it...what're you doing? Is this what you've got to show me." Juvia yelled, opening her eyes irritably.

"That bastard...enjoying the ride too much." Gray commented wistfully, banging hard on the metal he was hanging on.

"Juvia...close your eyes. And this not what I wanted to show you." Lyon said.

Juvia closed her eyes again, this time a bit more skeptically.

Lyon slowly but cautiously drifted closer to Juvia, inch by inch, closing in the distance between them, as the silence grew longer. He was now just an inch away from her mouth and Juvia realized what he was up to, feeling clearly his warm breath fall slowly upon her porcelain face. "Lyon-sama..." she said, without opening her yes.

"Yeah, Juvia..." Lyon backed a little at her stern voice.

"That's so cruel of you..." Juvia had raised her hand, enough to slap Lyon on the face, but she had her eyes still closed and made no move.

"Are you angry with me...Juvia?" Lyon asked apologetically, seeing her raised hand.

But before Juvia could answer him, his seat flung open from behind and he was thrust forcefully out of his seat into the flowing current of water below. And then the seat closed comfortably, as if it had just been disposing off garbage. Juvia gaped at the whole scene in utter bewilderment.

"Hey...what the..." Lyon gasped, trying to keep his face above water. "Juvia...help me."

"Lyon-sama..." was all Juvia said, still stunned at her place. It took her a while to realize that there was already someone beside her in Lyon's seat.

"That bastard...taking advantage of you all along. See, I didn't allow it." Gray stated, smartly.

"Gray-sama..." Juvia gasped in wonder at the man beside her. "You're here...too."

"Gray..." Lyon said, his face turning livid now. "You idiot...why did you have to do this to me?"

"Because...you're a big loser. And an idiot too." Gray said, sticking out his tongue at him.

"We getting outta here. We don't want you trailing behind us..." Gray said, speeding the ride away from him.

"Hey come back here!" Lyon shouted after them.

"Leave that, moron...won't you Juvia?" he told her.

Juvia just nodded weakly, now that she'd completely forgotten how to react with her heartbeat racing a millions times faster then.

"Juvia...are you sick or something?" Gray asked, eyeing her with confusion.

"No..." Juvia answered, she had begun hyperventilating now. "So...was the surprise that Erza-san told me about...you?"

"Yes...of course." Gray smirked at her, knocking out her wits completely for a split second.

They soon saw light coming from the end of the tunnel, indicating that their ride was now over.

"Happy Birthday Juvia..." Gray wished her, trying to sound vivacious and drifting closer to her, making Juvia feel jumpy and nervous each second.

"Gray-sama...what're you doing?" Juvia asked finally, unable to find out his true motive.

"Come on now, Juvia. Unlike that idiot...I didn't ask you to close your eyes. That's how you end it, right." Gray stated flashing his heartwarming smile her, almost blowing her senses away for another time.

_This must be a dream!_ Juvia wondered, blushing madly, watching Gray drawing closer to her each second their lips just inches apart from each other's now.

_OMG, this is not reality. Juvia might as well faint! No...Juvia must as well be going to die if it were!_

Juvia strangled to keep her racing thoughts aside, as Gray's hot breath fell upon her rosy cheeks.

_With both of their heartbeats racing against each other's bodies, and Lyon certainly out of their way now...will they be able to make it finally and kiss?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Phew* Finally ended. How was this chapter? Tell me and review. **


	10. His Confession

**A/N: Ok, Firstly— (I wud like to thank these ppl)**

**A special thanks to the new people who reviewed my story and also the others. :D**

**CLAMPsFluffMeisterGirl= Thanks for finally reviewing my story. I wondered actually when you will. :D**

**VictoriaDoong= Aww! Thankies for reviewing. Love chu too, buddy -hugs-**

**Warning: This chapter may contain some sexual content and may not be appropirate. Just joking. I mean I'm not upto expectations, sorry. :P**

* * *

><p><em>OMG, this is not reality. Juvia might as well faint! No...Juvia must as well be going to die if it were!<em>

Juvia strangled to keep her racing thoughts aside, as Gray's hot breath fell upon her rosy cheeks. Gray had finally succeeded in ruining their date snatching the ride and Lyon's beloved Juvia from him.

Now, only one question remained:—

_With both of their heartbeats racing against each other's bodies, and Lyon certainly out of their way now...will they be able to make it finally and kiss?_

"Gray-sama..." Juvia said finally, turning her face away from him. "Wait!"

"Huh?" Gray asked in exasperation. "What is it now...Juvia?"

_God Dammit! When he was finally going to kiss her...she had to intervene. Why?_

"Well...nothing..." Juvia muttered quietly. "Are you the real Gray-sama?"

"God yeah...why are you asking that all of a sudden?" Gray asked her obnoxiously. "Do you think that I'm a fake?"

"Nopes...Juvia didn't think that!" Juvia answered sheepishly, looking away.

"So..." Gray continued. "Where were we now?"

"Wait...Gray-sama..." Juvia stopped him. "Juvia doesn't want to do this."

"What?" Gray blurted out, as if he had been slapped by her just now.

"Wait..." Juvia said after thought. "You planned those cheap and unworthy tricks on Lyon-sama didn't you...Gray-sama? So that I could have a great birthday!" she breathed angrily.

"Yeah..." Gray admitted slowly, slightly backing away from her. "Are you angry about that..Juvia?"

"Yeah...how could you Gray-sama?" Juvia asked, crying fakely. "How could you think of pulling such a cheap trick on Lyon-sama?"

"Wait...that means you care about him. That bastard. You love him..." Gray said, spellbound by his own shock at the words. "Do you love him really that much?"

"No, I meant you...Gray-sama. How could you try and do such low things to Lyon-sama, after you loved him so much..." Juvia ranted tearfully.

"What?" Gray said jawdropping at her mere words, shocked beyond limit. "Seriously, did you even think me and Lyon were a couple before..?"

"Yeah...Gray-sama." Juvia nodded teasingly.

"What a perv," Gray said, sighing disgustedly and crossing his arms.

"Look at yourself, Gray-sama. You are half-stripped right now." Juvia chuckled.

"Whatever..." Gray said, sighing away.

"You are so cruel, Gray-sama. Now stop all of this!" Juvia added, bitterly.

The water from the tunnel suddenly rose up, forming waves around Gray's body and ruthlessly wrapped his body and flung him out into the ground, without mercy.

"Why did you do this, Juvia?" Gray tried to ask coughing, some water still stuck in his throat. "What the fuck?"

"I hate you, Gray-sama." Juvia stated firmly.

The expression at that on Gray's face was of mixed shock and rejection. The words threatened to rebound in his head.

_I hate you, Gray-sama. _I hate you, Gray-sama. _I hate you, Gray-sama. _I hate you, Gray-sama._ _I hate you, Gray-sama. _I hate you, Gray-sama._ _I hate you, Gray-sama. ___I hate you, Gray-sama!____

"No..." it was like Gray had shed a tear but wasn't visible as he had his face in his hands.

"Hey Juvia," Lyon greeted her, finally seemed to caught up with them. He smirked at Gray.

"Looks like you finished the job here, Juvia. Lets go." he said, taking hold of Juvia's waist, but his clothes still soaked wet.

"Yeah. He deserved what he got!" Juvia said with a retreating back to Gray and walking way with Lyon, leaving Gray to fend for himself.

* * *

><p>Juvia and Lyon had finally left the mall and were now strolling around one of the nearby Park.<p>

"Juvia...I'm sorry." Lyon apologized slowly.

"Why...Lyon-sama? You didn't do anything wrong today. You just got a bit screwed up today but yet, I have to say...today you were a true sport." Juvia explained the truth calmly.

"Really...?" Lyon said as he blushed. "Was I..?"

"Yes. Thank you, Lyon-sama. That was my best birthday ever." Juvia thanked bowing, with a smile.

"Oh Juvia..." Lyon sighed. "You know that's an understatement."

"Huh?" Juvia replied, confused.

"You love Gray...don't you and yet you turned him down today. Why was that?" Lyon asked, lost in thought.

"Well. Of course, I love my Gray-sama very much. But what he did to you today was absolutely wrong, worthy of punishment. Even if it were meant to give me surprise, but ruining it was too much!" Juvia complained.

Lyon blinked at the sheer simplicity of her words. They made him forget the world around him. He hugged Juvia suddenly, not wanting to let go of her.

"I love you Juvia." Lyon finally confessed honestly. Juvia blushed, frowning at his confession.

"Do you choose me...or Gray?" Lyon asked. "Tell me, Juvia."

Juvia blinked, stunned. She, for a second, didn't know how to react at his words.

"Lyon-sama...I told you. Gray-sama is my destined position. And nobody could ever replace it!" Juvia murmured to him, with her eyes closed.

"Not even if I tell you to. What if he breaks your heart later?" Lyon asked, trying not to sound pathetic.

"Well...about that..." Juvia trailed off slowly. She unconsciously shed a tear thinking about it. Lyon noticed it and kissed the tear away from her eyes.

"That tear was for Gray...wasn't it?" Lyon asked, understandingly. "I know. But please be mine..." he pleaded.

Juvia face suddenly looked up at his face, that looked about to cry. She thought that such a pathetic expression on his face, didn't suit him at all. It was unlike him. He was a dignified, manly but yet arrogant man. But seeing this expression on his face, made Juvia totally pissed off.

"What happened to the brave and extremely valiant Lyon-sama, I know?" Juvia said, balling her fists. "Why is your face like that?"

"Juvia...you don't know me at all! Except a few weeks ago." Lyon said, looking away.

Those words pierced her heart like hell. She didn't know how to feel for him right now, pathetic or angry. She just stood there shedding her fountain of tears without knowing.

"I knew you...you were brave." she said, trying to wipe away her overflowing tears.

"You realized about me." Lyon gave a vague smile. "But you still like him..."

"Gray-sama..." Juvia nodded.

"Why Gray...why always does he have to get involved with whatever I do? My fellow student, UI, Deliora...and even my first love." Lyon said, choked between his own tears.

"That jerk..." he couldn't help crying bitterly now, no matter how stupid he looked in front of Juvia.

"Lyon-sama...do you love me that much?" Juvia asked, a pang of guilt rushing through her.

"Should I tell you how much I love you? Ok, then here goes nothing: I love you a lot, Juvia. Please love me back! Lets get marred, have a wonderful house and beautiful children. Please keep smiling for me forever." he said, wiping off his tears. "What is your answer Juvia? You can tell me...cause I'm not afraid of rejection anymore."

"Lyon-sama...please close your eyes for a while." Juvia requested with a cheerful smile.

"Why?"

"You'll know soon..."

Lyon closed his eyes gently, only to feel Juvia's breath drawing closer to him each second. He was about to open his eyes, when Juvia stopped him by placing her soft hands to his eyes. She pulled him into a breathtaking and heartwarming kiss on her lips. She kissed him with such intensity that he couldn't help but open his eyes in shock. Lyon didn't respond her properly, so Juvia was forced to stop, she turned away blushing.

"Don't just stop like that. That was wonderful, you know." Lyon said, and he pulled her back to his lips.

They kissed passionately for a while, their hands trailing up and down on each other's bodies. Their tongues fought for domination, in which Lyon won without much trouble. Finally, Lyon deepened the kiss and Juvia moaned. She pushed away sheepishly from him and let the kiss end.

"That sound..." Lyon said, smirking. "Bravo!"

"Shut up, Lyon-sama. Didn't you deepen the kiss..?" Juvia asked him, blushing.

They looked at each other and laughed for a while, until they were tired of it.

"So...how was it?" Lyon asked.

"Well...thanks. That was Juvia's first kiss." Juvia thanked, looking flattered. "But I still choose Gray-sama."

"I knew it somehow..." Lyon said, looking at the ground. "You're obstinate."

Juvia giggled. "So... will you tell Gray about it?" Lyon asked, skeptically.

"Of course not...silly," Juvia laughed.

"Hehe...thanks," Lyon laughed a bit too.

"Yeah…let's walk back to the guild now." Juvia said.

* * *

><p>They reached outside the guild in a few minutes.<p>

"I'll be leaving you here, Juvia. Farewell." Lyon said, turning his back on her.

"But Lyon-sama...?" Juvia questioned. "You're leaving this early...?"

"Yeah...I have no business here now. Tell Gray. Until we meet again again. Its my farewell, Juvia Lockser."

"Wait...Lyon-sama. Don't leave just like that, you know..." Juvia tried to stop him but to no avail. He turned at her and shook his head firmly.

"Juvia...remember UI taught Gray ice-molding magic...but not heart molding magic." Lyon stated plainly. "When it comes to dating...he has no clue."

"Okay, Lyon-sama. Juvia will take care of Gray-sama..." Juvia said smiling and waving. "By the way, Lyon-sama. Don't forget to say those words to Sherry-san. She'll be impressed."

Lyon sighed warily. "Yeah...only if Ren has not already had his chance...bye."

Lyon said and left immediately, without turning to look back. Juvia waved nostalgically, tears just threatening to form at the corner of her eyes. But, she regained herself soon enough and made her way back to the guild quite sadly.

* * *

><p>Just as Juvia opened the knob of the guild and entered inside, a loud crackling noise of 'Happy Birthday Juvia' rang through the walls of the guild. The guild wall was decorated with many streamers and ribbons of different colors, especially Juvia saw the one in the center, which said 'Happy Birthday Juvia' which hung like a necklace in the center. In the center, was a large wedding-like cake with a burning candle on top. Everybody looked in cheerful mood today and unlike a few seconds before, they were dressed in different costumes which described the birthday mood for them.<p>

Juvia couldn't stop her overflowing tears as she looked at her nakama.

"Thankyou..." she slowly said, wiping her tears away.

"We did it for you." Erza explained cutely. "Now care to join in, Juvia?"

"Yes..." she nodded. "Of course..."

She ran towards them, but her eyes solely followed a man who sat half-naked at the center, with one of his hand resting gloomily upon his chin, his face looking downcast and worried.

"Gray-sama..." Juvia went up to him. Gray refused to look up at her.

Instead he said, "Juvia...you said you hated me."

"Well...I don't now." Juvia said, jumping forward and giving him a flying hug. Gray looked at her dazed. Then he noticed something else.

"Hey, where's Lyon?" he asked, noticing that he wasn't with her.

"Well...he left saying that he wants to leave the team early. He said his goodbye to you." her voice sounded a bit cracked.

"Oh..." Gray said. "Lyon left us then."

"Yes." Juvia said, now glomping him even tighter. "By the way, Gray-sama...was that really you there at the ride today?"

"What the fuck...yeah," Gray said, slapping his forehead. "Of course I was there in real. Don't you believe me at all?"

"Juvia...we all were there." Erza said, smiling.

"Oh, Juvia just wanted to confirm it." Juvia replied smiling and holding Gray tighter beside her.

"Yay...that wasn't a dream...that wasn't a dream at all...Gray-sama was there for real! And Juvia knows for sure now..." she squealed beside herself.

Gray sweatdropped.

"Anyways, Happy Birthday Juvia..."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Crap, I broke Lyon and Juvia up, instead of giving them a good date. Haha, I know...I also didn't let Gray have his kiss with Juvia...I know I'm being a certain selfish and deliquent b**ch here. But, I promise you, next chapter there'll be some real Gray and Juvia fluffness and cuteness. Promise! ;)**

**Btw, Red Bloody Yukata and GwenuitHolland —(throttles you, for not reviewing last chapter) — Grrrrr*****

**Please do on this one. Others, read and review.**


	11. Her Proposal

**A/N: Ah, the nostalgia! ~ *:(O~ **

**I hope u enjoy my last chapter and please comment.**

**The reason I posted it today was that this month was a leap year, related to the story and the last chapter. :P**

**So, Happy Leap Year, guys! XD **

**Plus, Warning: There is a hinting of lemon in the chapter but nothing truly big. :O**

* * *

><p>—<span>After One Month At Fairy Tail Guild<span>— (Feb 14- Its Valentine's Day at the guild)

One month had passed after that incident on Fairy Tail. Juvia sat bored and depressed at the bar counter, having nothing special to do, holding a glass of wine in her hand, merely staring down at it. The thing she was worried about the most today was: Valentine's Day and she had no idea how to propose and impress her Gray-sama that day. She kept thinking of some stupid idea that would wander and pop up in her head every second but quickly disregarded and warded them off. After a few minutes of thinking, she suddenly went totally blank and her mind was wiped out of any more ideas. Just then, Levy confronted her.

"Hey Juvia...are you going to propose Gray too today?" she asked cheerfully.

"What?" Juvia asked her back in perplexity, the words resounding in her head again and again.

"Yeah...because today is valentine's day...and this year it is special. You know why...?" she chattered brightly. "Because this year its a leap year; and you know the myth that follows it...the girls propose the guys and they can do nothing about it but accept it, whether they like it or not. That's the tradition," chirped Levy with excitement, just the point where Juvia had lost her concentration on her speech, and she pondered and considered her said words with deep thought. She nodded to herself, before tunring back to Levy, who looked at her worried.

"Juvia...have you even been listening to what I was saying now?" Levy asked, flailing her arms.

"Oh sorry...I didn't hear, Levy-chan. Mind repeating it?" Juvia asked in an apologetic tone.

"Well...I just said...I am gonna propose Gajeel today...and Evergreen is all set to propose Elfmann today...if you're proposing Gray as well...we can do it together, you know." Levy explained casually.

"What...you're proposing Gajeel-kun?" Juvia asked wide-eyed, almost in admiration. Levy nodded blushingly.

"I am going to turn manly for once!" Evergreen commented with sparkling eyes.

"Oh..." Juvia said finally. "I don't know exactly..."

"Oh, come on. He has to agree. Moreover, I asked Lu-chan over there, but she kindly refused me saying that she not interested in such stuff." Levy pointed rolling her eyes to a Lucy, who was sitting at the next table, who sweatdropped and sighed on hearing her.

"Well...I..." Juvia stammered, trying to keep her voice intact.

"It would be fun. By the way, you know on your birthday, you both got drunk and almost ended up sleeping naked together on bed." she stated giggling evilly.

"What?" Juvia suddenly jumped up, not being able to disgest what had been just said.

"Are you sure?" Juvia asked, terrified. "We didn't have that..."

"Well...god knows..." Levy looked away, still giggling.

"Don't worry...we secretly slipped in a condom in is pocket just to make sure that he doesn't get you pregnant." Evergreen explained this time, bursting into laughter at her dumbfounded face.

"Shut up...how could you?" Juvia barked, unbelievably.

_Gray-sama and I...?_ she thought, blushing furiously. _Had that..._

"Oh come on, Juvia. You're joining in." Levy pushed her for the final time.

"Yes..." Juvia gave in, looking away blushing. "Juvia will try her best."

"Way to go, Juvia!" Evergreen shouted in approval.

* * *

><p>Gajeel was standing aloof in a corner of the guild, unlike some of the male counterparts who were already being herded by the girls. Levy had already turned down Jet and Droy's advances on her. She was actually nervous at the prospect of proposing Gajeel. She shook from head to toe, staring in awe at the man's face, whom she had come to love since his first joining the guild.<p>

"All the best, Levy-chan..." Juvia cheered, herself chickened out at the thought of proposing her beloved. Only Evergreen was the one who acted cool, but one could tell from her face that she was also pretty nervous from inside.

The three girls looked at each other with determined faces and gave a firm nod, before proceeding to their targets for today.

Levy proceeded slyly towards Gajeel, who was standing glued to the wall with arms crossed and eyes shut from the bustle of the guild. Levy approached him with a bunch of red roses, holding it out to him, she spoke, "Gajeel, please listen to me."

"Hmm...?" Gajeel responded, opening his eyes, looking flabbergasted at the flowers held out solely for him.

"Gajeel, Happy Valentine's Day." Levy greeted him, blushing crimson.

"Humph..." Gajeel said, and turned his face away as if disgusted by her behavior.

"Gajeel...please say something...?" Levy pleaded with puppy-eyes.

"Well...I don't celebrate such a day," he answered quietly, without moving or turning his head.

"What?" Levy asked, feeling rather sheepish at his answer. "Well Gajeel...will you marry me?" she suddenly put up without hesitating any longer.

Gajeel was taken aback by her sudden question. He just gaped at her, mouth parted wide.

"Huh?"

"Well...?" Levy pressed.

"I dunno..." he simply said, blushing a bit this time.

Evergreen stood with her bouque of flowers, hers lilies, kneeling in front of Elfmann, who sweatdropped at her.

"Elfmann...will you be my man?" Evergreen asked him, batting her eyelashes seductively.

"Your man?" Elfmann repeated, confused. "A Man...?"

"Yes...my bf and husband, of course silly," she chortled.

"Gah! What the heck was that? Be a real man." Elfmann complained.

"Once you agree...I'll be your man." Evergreen agreed, her eyes glinting. Elfmann blushed crimson at that. "Eh...?"

* * *

><p>Gray was enjoying a normal day at the guild. Just now, he was playing a game of spit poker, in which they hit the opponents with balls of spit from a pipe.<p>

"Haha! You got it, Natsu!" Gray shrieked in victory.

"Try again, bastard!" he said, shooting his.

Juvia approached Gray in complete apprehension of what would happen next. Gray didn't notice her, even when she stood so close to him. He only noticed, when she gave a small squeak from behind.

"Oh Juvia..." Gray said, acknowledging her presence.

"Gray-sama..." Juvia greeted back with a nod. "I have to ask you something."

"Well what? Hurry up cause I'm busy now," he answered, shooting another ball from his pipe at Natsu.

"Well..." Juvia half-kneeled in front of him, before firing the most obvious question at him. "Will you marry me, Gray-sama?"

"Whaattttt?" Gray asked in overwhelming shock.

"What the fuck, droopy eyes?" Natsu laughed. "You just got proposed by her." he teased.

"Shut up, squinty! What the hell...Juvia? Why are you asking me that all of a sudden?" Gray asked, almost like he was annoyed by her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Gray-sama." was all Juvia said and held out white roses to him. Gray sweatdropped at the flowers she showed him now.

"Juvia...you can't be serious about that," Gray said just as Mirajane's voice sounded from the center guild-stage.

"Wow! What a sight! Three men in the guild being proposed by three of our charming young women at the very same time. How Cute~!" she mused happily to herself.

A shout of "Aww..." came from one end and another shout of "_k_awa_ii_..." came from the other end of the guild. Everybody suddenly began squinting at who was being proposed. And the guild spotted Levy, Evergreen and Juvia with the flowers before the three awestruck guys, they all grinned at once and began hooting merrily at them.

"Plus, you can't ignore them today because today is valentine's day and not some simple day like usual...but its a leap year valentine's day!" she explained, grinning like an animal. "You guys can't refuse them now."

The expression on the face of the threesome were of such incredulity and surprise that they blinked with such blank faces at her announcement, causing some men in the guild to laugh at their synchronized faces.

"Crap..." Gray blurted out afterwards, shaking away his sweat.

"Well..." Mirajane said. "And the couples are announced! But I'll not let you off so easily, remember? So, each of you would have to seal it with a kiss on the lips." she said, smiling.

"No way..." Gray objected.

"Come on guys, agree. You have ten seconds..agree or you're gonna face the worst nightmare of your life." Mirajane pointed out.

"Not Erza's wrath again!" Gray bit his teeth.

"Okay...so guild...are you ready?" she asked the guild and the they all shouted back at her in affirmative.

"Gajeel...you go first," she said.

"Alright..." the iron dragon slayer replied.

"So...the countdown begins now...10...9..8..7...6..." Mirajane sang and the guild followed her enthusiastically.

Gajeel moved forward to kiss Levy.

"Chill..." he comforted her, before fully taking her face in his hands and kissing her on the lips. Levy was actually enjoying the feeling now, and kissed back passionately. The whole guild whistled madly at the sight of both kissing.

"Second is my brother...Elf-chan..." Mirajne said again.

"Umm..nee-chan...this is gonna be difficult. But I'll do my best." he said.

"Come on. Be a man, kiss her. I know you can do it." Mirajane said, winking.

"!0...9...8...7...6...5..." the guild counted.

"Yeah. I'll be a man!" he replied, but before he could move forward to kiss her, Evergreen jumped herself, kissing him hard on the lips, to which Elfmann responded gladly enough.

"Good. Now, the third is Gray..." Mirajane finished, as the whistles now turned into a roar.

"Come on, Gray! Do it man!" many men shouted.

"Yeah...aren't I enough manly for that?" he asked them sarcastically. "Juvia, get ready."

Juvia's whole body shook with excitement and nervousness at that. _Her Gray-sama was going to kiss her now! _

"10...9..8...7...6..." the counting began.

_Ah! Juvia can't believe this._

"6...5...4...3..."

_Juvia is going to be kissed! _Her mind was whirling now.

"3...2...1..."

Gray finally kissed her on the lips making her go gaga and skip a heartbeat. She fainted before she knew it; such a lustrous kiss only her Gray-sama could give her, she thought as she fell into the void before her.

"1...0...and he caught her...yay!" the guild broke in applause, watching Gray just caching hold of an unconscious Juvia on time.

"Oh man!" Gray said. "Why does she have to faint everytime?"

"Gray...you know how to wake her now," Mirajane said, walking past them. "Just say it."

"Just say what?" Gray asked in confusion.

"The three words...silly," Mirajane laughed.

"Oh..." Gray realised. "Wake up, Juvia! I love you!"

"Gray-sama, I love you too." she said, waking up in a jiffy. Gray sweatdropped.

"Mira, you are sure experienced about women," he said to her.

Mirajane giggled in reply.

"Gray-sama...how many babies would like...now?" Juvia asked hugging him.

"Juvia...we're not married yet." Gray stated sweatdropping at her again.

"Wow Mira, it was just too good to see the couples! By the way...what was your secret plan if they'd refused?" asked a surprised and curious Lucy, who had followed her back from the stage.

"Nothing..." Mira said giggling. "I just wanted to surprise them."

* * *

><p>—<span>At the LAMIA SCALE GUILD<span>—

Lyon, Yuka, Sherry, Toby, Jura, and the old guild master who was a lady were present at the guild where they were currently having a party.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lyon-sama." Sherry said, showering a bouque of pink roses on her beloved. "Please marry me."

The others clapped. Lyon looked outwitted by her. "Thanks a lot, Sherry. But, I'll think about it..." he replied.

"Lyon...you cannot refuse Sherry this time, its a leap year." Jura explained with a smirk.

"Oh well..." Lyon sweatdropped uneasily. "Then I should agree to your request, Sherry." he said, but was suddenly glomped by Sherry, who was now shedding tears of joy.

"Thankyou, Lyon-sama. You are the best." Sherry cried.

"I love you." Lyon replied happily. Sherry pulled him into a wonderful and breathtaking kiss before everyone. They were both kissing like for eternity, without a sign to stop. They both moaned into the kiss with fighting tongues, Lyon could feel his member becoming hard.

"Oh shit..." he groaned, as he pulled back from the kiss.

"Someone excited.." Sherry stated, blushing.

"Please, you should speak for yourself, woman." Lyon said, crossing his arms.

"How do you know?" Sherry asked playfully.

"Hey, don't start it all here, Lyon! Jura-san is also here." Yuka teased with a warning.

"I know, I'm certainly not!" he retorted, scowling.

"We should certainly celebrate this moment! If you two are going to marry and gonna have wonderful children later on." the old lady said joyfully.

"Yeah...certainly a reason for celebration." Jura agreed.

"So...let's party..." the guild broke out in joy, raising their toasts to Lyon and Sherry.

"To Lyon and Sherry..." they said and drank to their health.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Finally finished. I want to thank all my reviewers, the people without whose love and support I wouldn't have been able to write let even continue these chapters and post new chapter every time.**

** Thank you all who reviewed. (Btw, * is for those who are my loyal readers.)**

**Again, a big thankyou to all who reveiwed. :) **

**I didn't forget to place ur names at the end, see? ;)**

**~ Acknowledgement: ~**

**~tamika38**

**~*Asuka-chan**

**~*Yukistar**

**~MasouPanchi**

**~fairy tail nalu**

**~*Rose Tiger**

**~Sandanio**

**~*Red Bloody-Yukata**

**~PockyLover24**

**~The Shadow Hawk**

**~Rianne11**

**~YohanaElf89**

**~Vanillattex3**

**~KittyArt**

**~*GwenuitHolland**

**~AgelessIce**

**~GrayFullbusterisMine**

**~CLAMPsFluffMeisterGirl**

**~VictoriaDoong**

**~bently234**

**So, this is my last chapter. So, please review. Otherwise you'll knw what happens *glares* **

*****Lol jk* :P****


End file.
